


You Belong To Me

by cynatnite



Series: You Belong To Me [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!LOki, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Battlefield scenes, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caning, Clint Barton Angst, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint and Loki both hate and love it, Clint doesn't want a uterus, Clint needs Loki, Clint's heats, Dom!Loki, Frosthawk - Freeform, I took lots of liberties and loved every minute of it, Infinity Gauntlet, King Loki, Knotting, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki and Thor make peace, Loki and Wolverine don't like each other, Loki likes giving things to Clint, Loki's nightmares, Loki's spear returns, M/M, Natasha cuddles? No way!, Piercings, Protective Thor, Rough Sex, Super!Clint, Thor-God of Marshmallows, Torture, Wolverine is an alpha - maybe?, could be non-con, mention of Thor and Jane, omega!Clint, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the days after Manhattan, Clint soon realizes how true Loki's words were during their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _You belong to me, Barton_.”

The words whispered in his ear felt so real that Clint thought he felt hot breath on his skin. He jerked out of bed covered in sweat, with sheets tangled at his legs. The erection between his legs was undeniable.

Clint went to the mirror and gazed at the scar for the millionth time. Loki had applied it during their intense session of blood and sex. He rubbed his finger over it, feeling every indentation. It wasn’t in him to be repulsed by it.

“ _You are my omega and I am your alpha_.”

He’d ever forget those words even though Clint still didn’t know what it all meant. They were possessive, a claim of ownership over him.

The day Thor took Loki away was forever etched in his memory. He had a stupid grin on his face as if to tell Loki, “You’ll never own me.”

But Loki’s eyes were serious and not the arrogant demigod that had expertly tied him down and used him in the ways he had ever dreamed. There was almost a concern in them that Clint had refused to acknowledge. That had been nearly two weeks ago and there had been no word from Thor since.

“Fuck you, Loki,” Clint said to the mirror as if Loki could have heard him.

It was over. The world was safe and Loki was in chains, imprisoned on Asgard unless he had been executed. Clint paused. The very idea that Loki had been put to death hadn’t occurred to him until now. Their justice system was unknown. With a place like Asgard that had kings, royalty, nobles it was entirely possible that capital punishment could be a norm for prisoners.

Fuck! Why should he care what they do with Loki? The bastard had taken him, made him a weapon and turned him loose on his own people. Clint had killed countless by his own hands and he had helped Loki kill scores more. He’d never bothered to find out the count not because he didn’t care, but because he cared too damn much.

He even thought his former handler was dead by Loki’s hand. Thankfully Coulson survived the attempt. As much as Clint’s guilt ruled the day most of the time, that much was a relief. He and Natasha were the only ones who would ever know aside from Fury and a very select few. It was days like these he could use Coulson’s calm demeanor and wise words even though Clint couldn’t stomach telling him every sordid detail of his encounter with Loki. That he kept to himself and not a word of it escaped his lips even during the week-long debriefings.

Tired of thinking about it, Clint headed for the shower. He had woken up covered in sweat and still feeling warm, a tepid shower was called for. Afterwards, he dressed then headed to the commons where the team often got together for most meals.

Steve Rogers, in his effort to build team cohesion, requested it and even Stark had readily agreed. Clint suspected it was due to not having many friends as a child given what he had read in Stark’s file plus he actually knew how that felt.

Clint arrived to find Tony, Steve, Bruce and Natasha in the kitchen. Bruce was filling a platter with scrambled eggs and bacon, Steve was setting a plate of toast on the table and Natasha was adding silverware next to the plates. Tony was overseeing the coffee.

“You’re late,” Natasha said. “Get the orange juice.”

“Sorry.”

Once that was done, everyone took their seats and began filling their plates.

“Clint,” Steve said. “This is the second morning you’ve been late.”

“Won’t happen again, Cap.” Clint passed the eggs and bacon.

While he listened to Tony ramble on about a new project, Clint reached for the orange juice rather than coffee. Something cool sounded good. He was already feeling warm again.

“Man, is it just me or is it hot in here?” Clint asked.

“Jarvis?” Tony questioned.

“Environmental temperature is at 72 degrees Fahrenheit, sir.”

“I guess it is just me,” Clint mumbled.

Clint listened to the crosstalk about more training time together as he took a bite of his eggs. The taste of them wasn’t to his liking so he added salt and pepper. Still not liking it, he ate one piece of bacon which was even worse, much to his surprise. Clint settled for a piece of toast and the orange juice instead. 

“I’ll see you guys downstairs.” Clint got up to leave.

“Clint,” Steve said. “We’re talking about using the Xavier’s Institute simulator this week. Don’t you think you should stick around?”

“Let me know when. I’ll be there.”

Clint walked off and headed to the elevator. He got in and leaned against the wall. He fisted and released his fingers. Clint didn’t know why he’d feel so anxious. He was ready to go, needing the bow in his hands and arrows to aim at targets. This was a restless feeling that was building. Clint needed to break something and he didn’t know why.

It was the state of the art training room that filled the entire basement of Stark Tower. It had everything from rings, training mats, exercise equipment, weapons range that had holographic movable targets, obstacle course, and anything else that a specialized team like the Avengers would need. Tony had even gone as far as specially made equipment for Thor that could hold up under the god of thunder’s super-strength.

Once Clint arrived, he headed for the range, got his bow and arrows and set up for the advanced settings right off the bat. He had little practice in this environment as it was, but Clint didn’t care. He needed to work off some energy and no easy or moderate settings would do in his current state.

By the time the rest of the team arrived, Clint was near exhaustion. He stepped out of the range and they all saw it. Natasha was furious.

“Damn it, Clint. We’re all supposed to train together. You’re no good to anyone like this.”

Clint almost laughed. He didn’t know why. He just didn’t care that much right now.

“Barton,” Steve said. “You’re dismissed. We’ll talk later.”

Without saying a word, Clint left and went back to his apartment and took a much colder shower.

~*~

After a week, Clint hadn’t improved. If nothing else, he was getting worse. His behavior was growing more erratic with missing team meetings, inconsistency during training and even mouthing off at Steve more than once.

The outing to the Xavier Institute had been a near disaster when Clint had given away his position during a simulation of a sentinel attack. The quick healing Wolverine had suffered broken ribs as a result.

Clint half expected Logan to belt him in the face given the look on his face afterwards. He wasn’t sure why he was disappointed when it didn’t happen, but on the trip back the looks on his teammates faces was enough that it kept him silent through most of it.

Natasha had tried talking to him, but he knew his assurances to her was a lie. She knew it, too. He saw it in her eyes, but Clint was glad she hadn’t pressed the issue. He couldn’t take the look on her face if she knew everything. It would mean talking about his extracurricular activities on solo missions which he could probably tough it through, but even saying the word ‘Loki’ and what had happened while under his control was out of the question. Clint just couldn’t do it.

He had even tried to handle the issues on his own. A specialty sex shop in New York had everything, but what he most wanted, a large dildo with a knot. Clint could special order it, but he didn’t have the stomach for it. There was an underground BDSM club and once Clint entered it, he had nearly vomited and escaped as fast as he could. He was positive he was going insane.

When he woke up a few days later, he was nauseated and his sheets wet with this sweat. That was when Clint knew this was more than psychological. He was actually having physical symptoms and that he couldn’t ignore.

Clint stumbled out of bed and went to the kitchen. He took out an old 7-up and downed half of it.

“Jarvis.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Get Banner, but keep it quiet. Alright?”

After a moment, Jarvis answered. “Dr. Banner will be here shortly. I used his cellular phone. He will be discreet.”

“Thanks.”

Clint went to the couch and sat. His stomach had settled and he felt like he could probably eat something without throwing up. The door opened and Bruce came in carrying a backpack.

“Hey, Clint.” Bruce sat next to him. “What’s going on?”

“Not sure, just hot all the time. Woke up sick this morning.”

“This have something to do with what’s going on with you lately?”

“Maybe,” Clint answered. “It’s time to figure out what it is. Promise me something, Doc.”

“If I can.”

“Until you find out, can we keep this between us?”

“I’ll make a deal with you.” Bruce opened the backpack and got out a stethoscope and BP cuff. “How about I let you know when it’s time to come clean.”

“Yeah, okay.”

After Bruce got Clint’s vitals, he said, “Take off your shirt.”

Clint hesitated. “There’s a scar that I never told anyone about. No one’s seen it.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not sure if I can explain it.”

“Let me see it and we’ll go from there.”

When Clint had his shirt off, Bruce leaned in and studied it. “Are those…?”

“Teeth marks. Yeah. A gift from Loki.”

“Clint, did Loki rape you?”

“Not sure if that’s what I’d call it. Hell, I don’t know what to make of it.”

“If you were under his control that’s what it would be.”

“Thing is, Doc, I wasn’t. I guess you could say he released me for that.”

“You let him?”

“This is fucking complicated. I don’t know if what’s happening to me has anything to do with it or not. I know I can’t ignore it.”

“It’s okay, Clint. Take your time.”

“When I take solo missions, sometimes I’ll hit an underground club of sorts, a sex club.”

“Go ahead.”

“I’m a sub. Just my own kink, I guess. It always took the edge off especially after a rough mission. For a while I was looking for a more permanent Dom, but it wound up being a bad idea in my line of work.”

“Sure, I understand that. So Loki found out.”

“Yeah, only he said some things that I don’t understand. Thor never mentioned it after Manhattan.”

“What is it?”

“Loki said his people only had males that were either alphas or omegas.”

“In animal groupings there are alpha males and females are dominant, betas are in the middle so to speak and omegas are considered lowest on the totem pole.”

“That’s reassuring,” Clint bit out. “Loki said it was biological.”

“It could very well be. If Loki is an alpha he likely picked up on your submissive nature, pegged you as omega and laid claim as some do in certain animal groups. It explains his behavior in regards to you.”

“There’s more,” Clint sighed. This was the part he was going to hate. “When Loki was – fucking me, there was this bulge that he pushed inside. He called it his knot. It hurt like a bitch and afterwards we stayed connected for some time until he could pull out.”

Bruce wasn’t fazed a bit. “He ejaculated.”

“Yes.”

Bruce reached for his backpack, took out a syringe, needle and several tubes. “There may be a physiological affect. It would explain your symptoms and your behavior.”

“What are you talking about, Bruce?”

“It’s possible there is a chemical component in Loki’s biology that would compel a mate of his choosing to alter their behavior in favor of the alpha. If that’s the case, then this might just be an after effect of that. My guess it’s only effective as long as Loki mates with you.”

Bruce wrapped a tourniquet around Clint’s arm.

“Are you saying this will go away?”

“Possibly. It could also mean that this is the beginning of a cycle which could worsen before it improves. I know what to look for now, Clint.”

Clint watched Bruce draw the blood and he was already feeling better.

“I’ll tell Steve that you’ll need time off for the next few days.”

“He won’t be sorry to hear that.”

“Clint, we’re all worried about you. Natasha especially.” Bruce got to his feet. “Give me a day or two. We’ll have answers soon.”

“Thanks, Doc.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce returned with little new information for Clint other than a hormonal imbalance which explained his symptoms and behavior. With medication, Clint was starting to feel like his old self and after a few more days he was allowed to continue working with the Avengers.

It didn’t take long for the medications’ effectiveness to wear off and Clint could feel it. His anxiousness returned, he was irritable, his appetite decreased due to nausea and his sex drive was beginning to rise. By the end of the week, Clint was feeling even worse as the competing symptoms tore at him.

Clint didn’t realize how bad off he was when he was in the kitchen with the team when everything blurred, the floor seemed to move beneath his feet and then there was nothing.

When Clint woke, he was in his bed and the first thing he noticed was the IV stuck in his arm. He looked over to see Natasha sitting next to the bed.

“Nat?”

“Clint.” Natasha came to sit on the edge of the bed and touched his forehead. “You gave us a scare.”

“What happened?”

“You passed out. Seems that you were dehydrated among other things. How are you feeling?”

“Like I did after that bender we went on after the mission in Budapest.”

“That bad,” she murmured. “I’ll get Bruce.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll be back later to check on you.”

When Bruce entered he wore a half smile as he moved to the bed. “Good to see you awake. I wondered if you got a concussion from the fall.”

“So, I passed out.”

“You did a near 180 in the kitchen. Stark is asking for Olympic scores. So far, you’re averaging 8.4.”

“That bad?” Clint watched Bruce start taking his vitals.

“It would have been higher if Steve had scored you. He insists it’s in bad taste.”

“Tell him he better give me at least a 9.”

Bruce finished with the vitals and sat in the chair.

“Your hormone levels were nearly off the charts in addition to the dehydration and exhaustion. I modified your meds and I’m going to give something to help calm your nerves. I think the combination led to what happened.”

“I could feel it was getting worse,” Clint admitted. “I thought it was in my head.”

“Clint, none of this so far has been serious enough to warrant telling the team or Fury. They’re concerned, but with what I know so far it isn’t life threatening. You’re not hurting yourself or anyone else. That’s why I haven’t elaborated on what happened between you and Loki.”

“You think I should tell them.”

“I realize you don’t want to and I understand…”

“No, Bruce. You don’t. After what Loki did, what he made me do, I got psyched and analyzed about our time together. They’ll think it’s happening again and it’s not. Loki and I had sex. That’s it.”

“You really think that’s all there was to it?”

“You said so yourself. I have a hormonal imbalance and you can adjust for that.”

“You can’t seriously believe that the two are unrelated, Clint.”

“Maybe, maybe not. But until something else says otherwise and we don’t have a choice, I want this between us. Okay?”

“How are you feeling now?”

“Pretty damn rung out. The worst fucking hangover ever.”

“I want to keep monitoring you, Clint. That means daily blood draws for the next few weeks. If your hormones stabilize we’ll call it a virus and leave it at that. Otherwise, if this continues or recurs we’ll have to take it to Fury and the team.”

Relieved, Clint nodded. “You got it, big guy. I really appreciate this, everything.”

Bruce got to his feet. “Thor’s outside. He wants to talk to you.”

“What about?”

“I’ll send him in.”

The fact that Bruce didn’t answer his question had Clint concerned. Loki could have told him everything. He had to put this thing behind him.

When Thor came in he was wearing very human clothing. A t-shirt, jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. He looked nothing like the god of thunder Clint had met in Manhattan.

“Barton, you are well?”

“Yeah, I guess. Bruce said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Your involvement with my brother against your will deems that you come by this information first. I have told no one at SHIELD or the Avengers what I am about to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Loki, my brother, is dead.”

The statement just hung in the middle of the room it seemed. Clint tried to imagine what a dead Loki would look like, but it was impossible to imagine.

“How did it happen?”

Thor walked to the chair, sat and began slowly about the war with the dark elves, Malekith and the cost of losing his mother as a result. It was a devastating loss for both Thor, Loki and Odin including Asgard as a whole. Then Thor described in detail at how he and Loki devised a scheme to lure Malekith away from Asgard. The ensuing battle cost Loki his life after sacrificing himself to save them and to avenge their mother.

Clint felt numb inside after hearing the story. It felt distant as if he had relayed a myth from a far off land. Maybe that’s why Clint still couldn’t imagine it, nor could he feel himself accepting what Thor had just told him.

“Losing your mother and your - .” Clint swallowed. “Your brother like that. I’m sorry.”

“I cannot undo the harm Loki brought to you, Barton. It has always been my hope the brother I loved as a child still existed within him.”

“If it means anything, Thor, I hope so, too. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Barton.”

“You said Loki was adopted. Where did he come from?”

Thor leaned forward before speaking. “In one of the Nine Realms is Jotunheim, land of the Frost Giants. After the final battle, my father found an abandoned infant in one of their temples left to die. He took Loki as his own.”

“Why would they do that?”

“Tis our belief that Loki’s smallness at birth made him undesirable to the Frost Giants.”

“I’ve never heard of these Frost Giants, Thor. I read up after New Mexico, but it was mostly about you and Odin in a mythology book. Those certainly aren’t very accurate.”

“Yes,” Thor replied with a slight grin. “My people’s only interest in Frost Giants were as best how to kill them. They’ve always been an aggressive race bent on raw domination.”

The word ‘domination’ sent a thrill through Clint and he buried it almost immediately. His mind went back to he and Loki together, his arms tightly bound, nails digging into his back. Clint shook the memory away.

“Loki never knew his real family, did he?”

“Upon learning his true parentage, Loki lured his father to Asgard and killed him for abandoning him. It was a part of a greater plot to rule Asgard.”

“His mother?”

“There is no mother, Barton. Why do you ask? Is there something you know?”

Clint shook his head. “No. I guess I’m still trying to wrap my brain around it all. Just want to make sense of it, you know.”

“Of course.”

“I will leave you to rest, Barton.” Thor got to his feet. “This madness is over and my brother is at peace.”

After he left, Clint rolled to his side and hugged himself. It certainly didn’t feel over.

~*~

Loki had watched the entire exchange from the privacy of his rooms in the palace at Asgard. He swirled the wine in the goblet as he contemplated Thor’s words. His not-brother was still weighed down by depression after so much loss. Thor had mortal friends who would ease the heaviness of his heart in addition to Jane Foster.

He shifted his thoughts to Barton, his omega. So possessive was Loki he nearly had gone to Midgard several times. As expected, Barton’s first heat had passed with relative ease. It was the next that had Loki’s concern. It would likely be a more frenzied need for the archer not to mention for Loki as well. He would have to reclaim him in another moon cycle before Barton’s next heat reached its peak.

Since taking Odin’s place after the war with Malekith, Loki had done much to assure his position on the throne. His first duty was to see to Odin while he was in the Odin-Sleep. Loki’s intention had been to pass news of his own death to Odin, reclaim Barton and side-by-side they would have the universe as their playground. Looking back on it, Loki realized it had been nothing but a fantasy.

Odin had collapsed and Loki transported them both to his private estate in the upper plains near the warm oceans. His personal healer was brought and it soon became clear that Odin would likely never wake from having suffered so much mental and emotional trauma in such a short amount of time. Loki suspected that the loss of his mother, Frigga, had broken the heart of the king.

He was growing tired of his hatred of Odin. While he knew he’d never forgive the old king for deceiving him since childhood, the hate had grown burdensome and Loki needed to divest himself of it.

So, Loki arranged for a permanent arrangement for Odin, his healer and other servants at his estate. It was distant enough from the palace and since his own staff had sworn loyalty to him above all, Loki felt relatively sure that the secret would remain at least for the time being.

There was no doubt in his mind that the truth would eventually be found out. Not only that, he found it grotesquely insulting to move about in Odin’s form. He wanted, no, he needed to be King Loki of Asgard. Changes to Asgard’s security and wellbeing had to be made. Odin would never have made the necessary moves to ensure Asgard’s future, but Loki would.

Loki began with only a few personal advisors he trusted. There had been some alarm when he displayed his true form. Legitimizing his claim to the throne was a must and after much search through the laws of Asgard, they found a distant ancestor of Odin’s who had been adopted and allowed to ascend the throne. It was a weak claim, but one that Loki could sink his teeth into. In addition to Thor’s renouncement of the throne he had what he needed.

The council was another matter. Without their support, his claim wouldn’t get far. Loki had a few stalwart supporters. Some on the council could be swayed either through the persuasion or promises of more lands, titles and increased funds. Some were a greedy enough lot that this was a minor issue not worthy of much attention.

It was the Odin loyalists that were problematic. Once word got out about Odin, they would shift their allegiances to Thor. The god of thunder was beyond reproach. His courage and tenacity on the battlefield made him a hero and beloved by Asgard. Discrediting Thor was not an option. No one would believe it.

That left Loki only one option and as undesirable as it was he had no choice but to send for Thor and allow the truth to come to light.

~*~

Loki remained in the darkened corner of the chamber where Odin lay and he watched Thor enter. Thor’s distress at seeing his father was understandable, but Loki could only shake his head still. How could one be so loyal to such a poor king and father? He will never understand it.

“Father,” Thor whispered. He knelt next to the bed and took Odin’s hand in his.

“When will you learn he deserves not your devotion?” Loki asked as he stepped out of the darkness.

Thor jerked at hearing Loki’s voice. “Loki?” He rose. The fury began to build and he held his hand out for his hammer.

“You cannot summon Mjolnir.” Loki moved closer. “The spell I cast prevents it while in this room.”

“No spell will prevent me from taking you to the council for your crimes!” Thor began an ominous step towards Loki.

“Enough, brother. We have much to discuss before you condemn me yet again.”

“Did you do this to Father?”

“The healers tell me the strain of losing our mother and thinking me dead was more than he could bear. I appeared as an honor guard to relay my death and the Odin-Sleep overtook him.”

“You still covet the throne, brother,” Thor swore. “Tis known to all of your greed for it.”

“I could have easily continued the role as your father.” Loki had a mischievous ghostly smile. “I would have blessed you and your woman’s union, welcomed her with open arms to the family and declared your heir the next prince of Asgard.”

“To what end do you reveal yourself, brother?” Thor clenched his fists ready to do violence to Loki. The pain of his loss had never left and knowing that it had been a lie was infuriating. “What schemes have you concocted now?”

“My claim has precedence, brother. I would not be the first adopted prince to rule Asgard.”

“Unless Father wakes,” Thor reminded him.

“He has been in the Odin-sleep longer than ever, Thor. There is reason to suspect that he will never awaken. You turned your back on the throne when I held it out to you. Had you taken it, I would have acquiesced the crown to you and left Asgard as I had planned.”

“Do you not think I would have taken it otherwise had I known who was truly sitting upon it?” Thor fired back.

“Do you remember your words, Thor?” Loki’s eyes turned even more devilish. He shifted his form to Thor’s and with his voice, said, “Loki, with all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. I would rather be a good man than a great king.”

“You think those words will matter when the council discovers it was you who I was uttering them to?”

Loki shifted back to his true form and walked around the sleeping Odin.

“Perhaps,” Loki said. “Perhaps not. It is a risk I am willing to take, Thor.”

It was obvious that Thor was having doubts about taking such a chance. Declaring himself unfit for the throne would not win him much support.

“Thor, you have no desire for the throne. Your only objection is my sitting upon it.”

“And if Father should waken and find you in his place?” Thor asked.

“Do you want the truth or a lie?”

“I will not have your games, Loki,” Thor swore.

“Father put Asgard at risk, Thor. On more than one occasion he ignored what was best for the kingdom in favor of his heart.”

“He has been a good king.” Thor refused to acknowledge otherwise. The truth hurt too much.

“In his advanced age he became careless,” Loki told him. “The very fact the dark elves breached the palace is proof enough.”

“You know your position is weak. That is why you sought this meeting. Without my support you will not keep the throne.”

“Without your support, Thor, Asgard would be plunged into civil war,” Loki gravely stated.

“Is that your will? To tear apart the kingdom so Loki gets his way?”

“I seek to protect Asgard. Regardless of my animosity towards Odin, it is still my home and I will never disabuse myself that I am destined to rule as I was raised.”

“You will not win,” Thor swore.

Loki wasn’t ready to give up just yet. He still had one more card to play. “You also said at our last meeting that you would protect the Nine Realms whenever called upon.”

“Of course.”

“Do you love your woman, Thor? This Jane Foster?”

“Why do you ask such a thing?”

“Answer me, brother.”

“Yes, she is my heart.”

“Who is first in your heart, brother? Jane Foster or Asgard?”

“It is not a contest, Loki.”

“Oh, but it is.” Loki stepped close to Thor. He had to make sure his point came across. “The day will come when you will have to make a choice, Thor. Asgard or her life. Which would you choose? Could you protect Asgard while she dies as the hand of a hated enemy as our mother did? Do you think the Chitauri are the last invaders of Midgard?”

“Could you?”

“Yes,” Loki said without hesitation. “If it were Mother, I would let her die if it meant saving Asgard. I do not say this lightly.”

“Leave me.”

Loki did as ordered with a confident grin.


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone had ever told Loki that as King he’d be subjected to the whims of the council he might have thought twice. He and Thor had been in council chambers for a better part of the afternoon offering explanations and then listening to the outrage emanating from several members.

Loki had nearly chuckled at their indignation. Much of it was for show. He could never quite believe one’s true nature if their affront was loud enough to draw the attention of the entire room. Even Thor’s boisterous rage never sought to bring attention to his self. It usually exploded in the privacy of their rooms.

As the umbrage of the council members continued, Loki leaned back in his seat with casual indifference. He sighed as the arguments continued. If he had his way, he would disband the council immediately and set his own plans into motion. Of course, that was impossible. Asgard would be plunged into anarchy and Thor would never sit still for it.

“You are asking us to put our very lives in the hands of a viper, Prince Thor!”

Loki’s lazy eyes went to Olafr, one of the more boisterous of the nobles. He had once tricked the old man into exposing his infidelities to his wife and to the entire court. For days afterwards the spectacle had rightly embarrassed him and Loki hadn’t minded his punishment. He despised Olafr.

“That’s King Viper to you,” Loki responded with a devilish grin.

“Loki,” Thor warned in a low voice. Thor turned his attention back to the council. “Continuity above all will steady Asgard. She has already suffered much loss and in the coming days I can provide that, but for the distant future should Odin’s sleep continue we need far more than I can bestow. Loki understands the ways of ruling that I could never grasp.”

“Prince Thor.” Another council member stood. She inclined her head and then spoke. “I do believe in the matters of state your brother might serve Asgard more than adequately, but to give him so much power unreservedly is where my concern lies. I do however offer a suggestion.”

“Speak,” Thor told her.

“In matters of state, your brother will be given all patronage from this council.”

Loki straightened. There was more and he knew it wouldn’t work in his favor.

She continued. “In matters of military, I offer that Prince Thor be given full command in its entirety.”

“What?” Loki got to his feet. “There is no power without the armies with which to wield it!”

Much to Loki’s dismay the council quickly agreed and ruled on it. He was so furious he nearly used the staff to kill them all. Before he could act on it, the council was dismissed and Thor had practically manhandled him out the door.

Once in their rooms, Loki turned on Thor. “You will give me control of our armies.”

“Nay, I will not, brother.” Thor poured wine into a goblet. “The generals will continue on with their duties and will report to me. I will order our armies should the need arise.”

“It was those fools who nearly caused the fall of Asgard!”

“Do not fret, Loki.” Thor smirked at seeing Loki bristle. “I have plans for the defense of Asgard.”

“Much work still lies ahead and without the power of our armies…”

“Brother, if we are to protect Asgard, it must be done with one voice. If I am seen to acquiesce to your commands, it will strengthen your rule. Within these walls you and I shall endeavor to work together to find agreement.”

Loki had to admit that Thor was right. He would be forced to accept the arrangement. Perhaps at a later time he would wrest control of the military from Thor when his obligations to Midgard conflicted with those of Asgard. Loki doubted it would be a simple matter, but for now he would yield to the council’s decision and Thor’s words.

“I will need to return to Midgard,” Thor stated. He took a seat and sipped the wine. “SHIELD and the Avengers must be informed of these changes.”

Barton was no foremost in Loki’s thoughts. Remembering that body beneath his had him biting the inside of his cheek for control.

“I would imagine they will campaign for my immediate removal once you tell them.”

“The ways of Asgard are foreign to them. I will see to it.”

“And if they should send their archer to assassinate me?”

Thor straightened. “What do you know of Barton, Loki?”

Loki raised his arms as if he were innocent. “I only ask for my own wellbeing, brother.”

“I think not.” Thor got to his feet and set his goblet down. “You would not ask the question were you not seeking an answer.”

With a sigh, Loki nodded. “Yes, Thor, I am asking as to Barton’s state.”

“You never explained your time with him when questioned.”

“We bonded, mated.”

“You raped him?”

“Gods, Thor, no!” Loki couldn’t hide his offense at the question. “I will admit to many things, but that will never be one of them.”

“Then explain yourself,” Thor ordered.

“Barton’s nature brought out my own Jotun one and I was compelled, no drawn to him. I claimed him as my own. I knew not why at the time, but the power of it overwhelmed me, brother. I tell you this within the secrecy of this room.”

“You have my silence. Barton has been ill, but he has recovered.”

“For now,” Loki murmured. “After I took Odin’s place I sought to learn more about my own biology and why the need was so strong with Barton. I went to Jotunheim in disguise and wandered among them to better understand myself.”

“What did you learn?”

“The omega’s first heat is mild so that the bond by an alpha is gentled. It eases the transition into becoming a claimed omega to strengthen the hold between them.”

“Barton experienced his first heat.”

“The second heat is far more dramatic. The physical needs become overpowering and only the bonded alpha can assuage it through mating. It is thus for the remainder of their lives.”

“You are saying that Barton will have this heat and it will sicken him far more than his first.”

“Brother, I am saying that if we do not mate it could very well kill him and drive me insane. The bond not only affects Barton, but also myself. Even now I can feel the beginnings of it starting to claw at me.”

Thor couldn’t hide his shock. “Brother, you had no right to do such a thing to Barton.”

“Had I known the strength of my claiming and how it affects our biologies, I would not have allowed it. Thor, this was a driving need I could not control. My need to claim him as mine overwhelmed. He became just as eager for it as I. Barton will tell you that much.”

“When, Loki.”

“In days his heat will reach its peak. It will be imperative that we mate.”

“Can this bond be broken?” When Loki didn’t answer, Thor went to him and took his arm. “The truth, brother. Barton must know.”

Loki yanked away from Thor. “I do not want it broken! Barton is mine!”

“You are not thinking clearly, Loki. You cannot allow this bond to rule your judgment.”

“It will not,” Loki swore. “I will endeavor to find a way to break it only if Barton wishes it.”

“Barton will,” Thor said. “He will not want to be tied to you in such a way.”

When Thor started to leave, Loki said, “What are you going to do?”

“I will speak to Barton. The Avengers and SHIELD will know everything.” Thor’s gaze softened. “If Barton wishes it, I will bring him to you and the choice will be his.”

“Thor.” Loki paused. His damnable pride wouldn’t let him say thank you.

Thor nodded as if to say ‘you’re welcome’ and then he was gone. Loki hated telling Thor everything. Regardless, he still wanted Barton. He wanted him in his bed, he wanted a collar around him, and he wanted his knot fitted inside of the archer as he tightly held him.

But would Barton agree to such permanence? Loki couldn’t imagine it after everything that happened. In his fantasies it was Barton at his side as he sat on the throne, but Loki was a realist. He had corrupted the archer, forced him to bow and submit to the enemy. Barton despised him and the future remained unclear.

~*~

Clint listened to every word Thor spoke. On the sofa, leaning forward with his hands clasped, elbows resting on his knees, he said little as the entire explanation poured out of Thor from how Loki was able to sit on the throne to the bonding he now shared with the demigod. It all made perfect sense and even worse, Clint wasn’t phased in the least by it. He was disturbed by how little it bothered him if that made any sense.

“Barton,” Thor said. “You did not appear surprised by Loki faking his death.”

“No,” Clint answered with surprising calm. “He didn’t feel dead to me when you came to see me last time. I don’t know why.”

“This bonding may be stronger than what even Loki may be aware.”

“I’m already feeling different, Thor. I can sense things with Loki and I remember more when he used the spear on me.”

“Explain this.”

“Well, you said he fell into an abyss of sorts. Something happened to him down there.”

“My father and I both assumed as much when he appeared on Midgard and spoke of the Tesseract.”

“I think he was tortured by someone or something.”

“How do you know this, Barton?”

“I don’t know. When I was under Loki’s control, he was in my head. He saw everything, but initially I didn’t think it worked both ways. Now that we’re bonded, I see glimpses of Loki there. A memory, I think. He was in so much pain. That’s all I can remember.”

“Loki to this day has never spoken of his experiences prior to Midgard after we thought him dead.” Then Thor added, “The first time.”

“He won’t.” Clint shook his head. “It traumatized him, weakened him.”

“Perhaps he will with you.”

Clint pushed up and stood. “You’re telling me I might die if I don’t go and a part of me does want to, but I can’t keep this quiet any longer. Fury has to know and once he does, I’m locked up especially if he thinks I can see Loki’s memories.”

“Barton, the boy who I called brother, who I loved still exists within Loki. I will never disabuse myself of that for the remainder of my days no matter his schemes. You say the word and I will take you to Asgard where you will have control over your own life whether it’s with Loki or not. I swear this.”

“I appreciate that, Thor. A lot. I think it’s for the best I come clean with the team and Fury. I just can’t…” Clint couldn’t say the words.

“I understand. I will remain to answer any questions and to aide you in this. Loki did say that if you wished the bond to be broken, he will discover a way.”

~*~

After giving Director Fury the condensed version, Clint and the Avengers were ordered to fly to a secret location. On the way, Thor told everyone that Loki lived as king of Asgard. After an animated discussion, the team was forced to accept it as fact. The rest of it was even more difficult and Clint sat on the bench, not speaking and a silent Natasha remained close. At times her comforting hand would settle on his leg and Clint found himself grabbing onto her hand.

As soon as they arrived at the secret base, Fury stood with his one eye boring into Clint and his black coat billowing in the wind. Before Clint could say a word, he was taken away and Bruce followed.

An hour later in a conference room, Fury was leaning back in his chair not saying a word. Tony was even keeping his mouth shut for a change. What could anyone say?

Bruce finally arrived and decided against sitting with the team.  “Natasha’s staying with Clint.”

“Well, Doctor,” Fury said.

“I gave Clint a sedative. He’s feeling anxious which is how it began last time. His blood work came back and his hormone levels are starting to spike. I started him back on the medications, but I’m not sure how long it’ll hold.”

“Why do you say that?” Steve asked.

“Well, the changes he’s now going through are more than hormonal this time. I don’t want to be indelicate so I’ll just say that Clint’s body is preparing itself to be mated.”

“I’d ask,” Tony said, “but I don’t want you to be indelicate either.”

“Dr. Banner,” Fury spoke up. “What’s his prognosis?”

“I can’t say. From what Thor has said, nothing like this has ever happened. We’re totally in the dark. It’s too early to say if this will reach a life-threatening stage or not.”

“Loki will likely be feeling something similar as well,” Thor explained.

“Won’t Loki have an irresistible urge to seek out his monthly boy-toy?” Tony asked.

“Tony,” Steve chided.

“I’m only asking because I’ve seen a pissed off Loki before and that was just because he was taking his daddy issues out on Manhattan. Who’s to say what a horny Loki would do without his…”

“Enough, Stark,” Fury ordered. “This facility you’re standing in right now is a modified Loki-proof prison.”

“What does that mean?” Bruce asked.

“A gifted came at our request and made sure the walls and the surrounding area was basically magic proofed with the help of an ancient artifact hidden on the base,” Fury explained.

“Neither Loki nor Heimdall could locate this place or see within it,” Thor surmised.

“Strange,” Tony said.

“You’re telling me,” Steve sighed.

“No, I mean Stephen Strange.” Tony looked at Nick. “Right?”

“He’s consulting with us on a regular basis,” Nick confirmed. “The objective will be to do everything we can to break this bond and get as much information about what Barton saw in Loki’s memories.”

“And if it should threaten his life?” Thor asked.

“We’ll see,” Fury answered.

“Understand this,” Thor said leveling his voice. “For the moment I can contain my brother for he said if he able to break the bond, he would. Should there be risk to Barton’s life, Loki will do everything within his power to retrieve him.”

“Are you threatening us?” Steve asked in disbelief.

“No, my friends. I think of my brother and of Barton as well. Loki and I have made our peace. Asgard armies are under my command. We will not risk a war with Midgard. Barton is just as much our concern as he is yours.”

“Let me explain something to you.” Fury got to his feet and met Thor where he stood. “As far as SHIELD is concerned, Loki took Barton against his will and forced this bonding bullshit in addition to trying to take over this planet. You may trust your brother, but there isn’t a person in this room that does. That’s who you are going to have to through if you and Loki attempt to take Barton off this base.”

“We understand one another well,” Thor said keeping his steely gaze on Nick Fury.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Clint had arrived he had been told to change into hospital scrubs and put in a hospital-like room with an invasive observation window at the top. Being barefoot made him feel particularly vulnerable and he was on the bed almost immediately. Bruce and other staff came in, started an IV, drew blood, and other manners of poking and prodding.

Clint was already feeling it coming and while he could fake it with the best of them, inside he was anxious and his thoughts ran a mile a minute. His skin was sensitive under the clothing and more than once he considered ripping the scrubs off. To make matters even worse and more embarrassing, his ass was leaking. Not enough to notice, but the dampness was a reminder of the changes overtaking him and Clint already knew what it meant. It was lubrication that was preparing him for Loki. Bruce noticed it, took a sample and said nothing as he left the room.

When the exams were finished, Natasha came in and sat on the edge of the bed. She took his hand, then caressed his cheek.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I ought to be the subject of a really interesting medical drama.”

She had a hint of a smile on her face. “You look well considering.”

Clint sighed. “I don’t know how you women do this every month.”

“I’d say we’re considerably better off since we’re not raring to go once a month.”

Then Clint did grin. “Thanks. I needed that.” He couldn’t let go of her hand. “If Coulson were here he’d say in his most business-like voice, ‘Agent Barton, SHIELD is fully capable of seeing to your needs’.”

“That’s pretty good.”

“I’ve been practicing.”

“Clint, do you want me to contact Coulson? He’d come. You know that.”

“You know where he is?”

“He’s got a bus, a team and he flies all over the world. I heard Agent May is piloting.”

“The Calvary is a pilot, too. How do you know all this, Nat?”

Natasha gave him a hint of a smile. “I said I’d spy for SHIELD. I didn’t say I wouldn’t spy on them.”

“That’s my Nat,” Clint smiled then turned serious. “I don’t want Coulson to know. Not about this. He’s been through enough.”

Clint pulled Natasha close and she laid next to him on the bed. Her friendship meant the world to him and every day this continued he wondered if it would survive. The future was that unclear.

“Thanks for being here, Tasha. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m always here for you, no matter what,” she promised.

~*~

“Are they mad?”

Those were Loki’s first words when Thor relayed everything he knew about Clint. He stood, with arms folded as Loki paced the room.

“Nay, brother. They are doing everything within their power to aid Barton.”

“Midgardian medicine is primitive by our standards. Bringing him here would relieve his suffering and our healers are far more advanced in knowledge and training.”

“Fury will not allow it, Loki. I did give him warning we will intervene should it become necessary.”

“It already is, Thor!”

Thor knew his brother well and he stepped closer. “I will not allow our armies to go to war with Midgard over Barton.”

“Of course I know that,” Loki snapped. “Just let me entertain the thought for a moment.”

“Brother, I will watch over Barton. You have my word.”

Loki poured some wine and took a long drink. He would need much more before long. His anxiousness over his omega never seemed to abate. Barton consumed his thoughts and Loki swore he could breathe once his omega was at his side. He chastised himself for having such ridiculous fantasies.

“Loki, Barton has come into the possession of a memory of you.”

“I blocked him from accessing my mind when he was under my thrall.”

“The bonding appears to be far stronger than you realize. He believes you were tortured after you fell into the abyss. Barton has the memory of you in great pain, brother.”

Loki stilled. He hadn’t allowed himself to think of it since he emerged on the platform on Earth. It was easy enough at the time. Now, he suddenly remembered his own screams and his shattered body.

“What are you asking me?” Loki kept his voice low.

“You know.”

“It was an abyss, Thor. Of course it was unpleasant. Go back to Midgard and see to Barton.”

He had thought Thor would question him further, but sighed in relief when he left the room. Loki went to the fireplace and stared deep into the flames. Barton had glimpsed him at his worst, his weakest, his lowest point. Being brought back in chains to Odin with his humiliation on display for all to see might have been his lowest at one time in his life. The brutal cold darkness, the torture, the emptiness and loneliness he experienced after his fall were the things of nightmares that still haunted him. No one could ever know.

~*~

It all began simply enough. Clint was in bed, trying to sleep and unable to. He punched his fist into the pillow a couple of times, rested his head, closed his eyes and then he’d open them again. When sleep continued to evade him, he took one of the books Natasha had brought him and attempted to read. The words jumped and made little sense to his agitated mind. He slammed it shut and then went to the deck of cards. Two solitaire games later, Clint was still restless.

He got out of bed and walked around the room pulling the IV pole along. He did fifty pushups, ran in place and several dozen sit-ups. Clint wound up on his feet again and paced back and forth. He had no idea how long he went the length of the room and back.

The door opened and Bruce walked in with a needle.

“It’s a sedative, Clint. You need the rest.”

Clint nodded and allowed the shot. “Guess I’m keeping you up.”

Bruce gave one of his patented nice-guy grins. “I’ve never been much of a sleeper. The other guy hates nightmares.”

“You okay through all this?” Clint asked. “You’ve been working nonstop on my medical drama.”

“Did I ever tell you that my favorite doctor show is Marcus Welby?”

“From the 70’s, right?”

“Yeah,” Bruce said with a laugh. “I knew a guy back in California. He got me all the episodes. I’ll watch them sometimes when I’m working in the lab. Drives Tony crazy. He likes House.”

“He would.”

“Try to get some rest, Clint.”

“I will.” Clint was sure it wasn’t going to happen, but he’d make the attempt all the same.

After Bruce left, Clint got back on the bed, took a drink of water and settled under the covers. He closed his eyes and after a little while sleep finally came. When he woke again, he checked the clock on the wall and groaned. He’d only slept thirty minutes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Clint kicked the covers off and sat forward.

~*~

Bruce returned just as the sun was coming up and looked down at Clint who was moving about the room, rubbing his arms and anxiously looking around.

“How is he?” Bruce asked the nurse. He picked up the computer pad and started checking Clint’s labs.

“He hasn’t stopped moving since I got here. Alex said he slept for maybe half an hour during the night. I was thinking of removing his IV and leaving a port. I’m worried he might pull it out if he doesn’t calm down soon.”

“Good idea,” Bruce said. “He seems considerably more anxious than he was the last time. If he gets agitated give him some Haldol. It might take the edge off.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

Bruce set the tablet down and went in search of Nick Fury. He found him in the conference room with Maria Hill.

“How’s Barton?”

“Worse.” Bruce folded his arms. “His hormones aren’t leveling off and the medication isn’t having any effect. His metabolism rate is elevated and I can’t make heads or tails of his brain chemistry.”

“What does that mean, Dr. Banner?” Maria asked.

“It means that Clint’s body needs relief. His bloodwork indicates these changes are accelerating. I’m not sure if we can control it let alone stop it.”

“He is not going to Loki,” Fury stated adamantly. “Find me options, Banner. You’ve got a history of working miracles in a pinch. It’s pinch time.”

Bruce opened his mouth to argue with Fury when an alarm went off. Fury pushed the intercom button.

“What is it?”

“Director, Agent Barton assaulted one of the doctors and escaped.”

“Seal the base, double the guards at all exits. Stop Barton with non-lethal means.”

“Yes, sir.”

Fury glanced at Maria. “Alert the Avengers and Natasha. They’ll be the only ones who can stop him.”

~*~

It was Natasha who found Clint an hour later. He had used a ventilation duck to make his way to the other side of the building with the intent to steal a SHIELD vehicle. She was waiting for him when he jumped down and managed to subdue him long enough for Steve and Thor to manhandle Clint back to his room where he was restrained to the bed.

The sedative Bruce used had little effect. Clint was jerking at his restraints, screaming for Loki and cursing at anyone who came near him. Nothing was calming him. In fact, he was worsening.

The team watched helplessly from the observation window as Bruce checked him over. Forgetting about his circus background, Clint managed to pull a hand from his restraint and took a swing at Bruce.

“Steve! Thor!” Bruce yelled.

Natasha was in disbelief as she watched Thor and Steve work to restrain Clint who was screaming for Loki at the top of his lungs.

“Dr. Banner!” Fury said.

Bruce looked up. “His blood pressure is dangerously high along with this heart rate. He can’t take much more of this. We’ll lose him!”

Natasha looked at Nick with pleading eyes. “Nick, please. Let Thor take him to Loki.”

It was the one thing Nick swore wouldn’t happen. He didn’t want Barton back in Loki’s hands, but there was no choice now.

“Do it.”

“How far out does Thor need to get?” Natasha asked.

“Ten miles.”

Natasha looked down. “Thor, get Clint and meet me in the garage!”

Thor grabbed a hold of Clint and despite his agitation managed to keep a solid grip on the archer. He hurried down the corridor and got to the garage where Natasha waited with a running vehicle. Once inside, she stepped on the gas and sped out barely missing the rising garage door. The gates leaving the base were opening and as soon as she got far enough, she slammed on the brakes and Thor left the vehicle.

“Heimdall!” Thor yelled.

The rainbow brightness shot down over Thor and Clint. When it disappeared all that remained was the now familiar Asgardian etching in the ground and a cloud of billowing dirt.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Thor was on the Bifrost, he leapt into the nearest longship and ordered the pilot to the palace post haste. Clint continued yelling and twisting in his arms. Thor had little choice, but to tighten his hold. He didn’t want to hurt him.

“Settle, Barton. You will injure yourself.”

His words had no effect and as soon as they arrived, Thor rushed to Loki’s room and the door swung open. He went straight to Loki’s bed where the demigod stood.

With a flick of his wrist, Loki had his and Clint’s clothes gone. He grabbed the suffering archer and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Frantic to relieve both of their sufferings, Loki tied Clint’s arms to the bedposts and pushed open his legs.

There was no need of preparation. Loki’s instinct as Clint’s alpha told him that. He lined up his hard cock and pushed inside the archer. Clint raised his head and growled loudly in response. When Loki felt him pushing back wanting more, he gripped Clint’s hips and forced his knot inside.

Then Clint did scream, not just in pain, but in need. The impossibly huge bulge inside didn’t feel as if it would tear him inside as the first encounter did. It locked them together, fitted as if it had always been so.

“Please, god, please!” Clint begged.

Loki slammed hard into him and they both yelled in raw pleasure at finding their need for one another met. It was a rapid, brutal coupling that ended in mere minutes. Loki sagged onto Clint and when he found the archer’s cock, it was limp with relief. He had come while Loki fucked him.

After catching his breath, Loki untied Clint and managed to get them further on the bed while remaining inside. His knot would remain in place for some time. Loki pulled Clint’s head back and looked into his eyes. They were hazy, but calm almost serene after the frenzied sex. He rested Clint’s head on the pillow under them and closed his eyes.

~*~

When Clint woke, he was alone. The last thing he remembered was feeling Loki inside of him and the agonizing pleasure was such a relief to his overwhelmed sensations that he had come almost immediately. He rolled to his back and took notice of the room. Loki’s he guessed.

A stack of books sat on the table next to the bed and the large stone fireplace took nearly an entire wall. The immense room also had a sitting area and two double doors were at the other end. There were rich carpets on the floor, drapes leading to a large balcony and various artwork hanging on the walls. The entire décor spoke of wealth and power.

Another door opened and two servants appeared carrying trays of food and drink. Before Clint could ask after Loki, they disappeared as silently as they had entered. He had no clothes to speak of and there was nothing to wear. Seeing the throw at the end of the bed, Clint got up and wrapped it around his waist.

He took a seat and started eating. The food was succulent and the drink was a strange juice that quenched his thirst. Clint was famished and he had eaten nearly half the food by the time Loki returned.

“You look considerably better than when you arrived,” Loki observed. He poured himself some juice and sat opposite of Clint.

“I still feel it, you know. It’s not over.”

“No. We must couple more until it passes.”

“How long?”

“Two, perhaps three days.”

Clint nodded. He wanted Loki now, but the drive wasn’t as overwhelming as it was upon his arrival.

“This is going to seem like a stupid question, but I gotta ask, Loki. I’m not going to wind up pregnant or some stupid shit like that.”

Loki chuckled and leaned back. “That is where our compatibility ends, sparrow.”

“I can’t go through that again, not like that,” Clint told him. “It was hell.”

“Delaying it increased your suffering, Barton.” _Mine as well_ , he silently added.

“Can it be broken, Loki? Don’t lie to me either.”

Loki set his goblet down and laced his fingers together. “I went among my race in disguise after Thor and I spoke on it. It took careful wording on my part to broach the subject without arousing their suspicions. The bond is sacred and biological. The alpha and the omega become of one mind, heart and body. Tis unbreakable in all their eyes and has never been considered.”

“You didn’t know all this the first time you fucked me.”

“Barton, had I known, it would never have occurred. You have little reason to trust my words, but this has been just as much a hindrance for me as it is you. I am not accustomed to having so little control.”

“I believe you.”

Clint downed the remainder of his drink, then stood up. He went to Loki, allowed the throw to fall at his feet and kneeled. With his eyes locked on Loki’s, Clint freed Loki’s cock and wrapped his hand around the semi-hard organ. He looked down and studied it, ran his hand over it and then he saw Loki’s knot. It didn’t appear to be the size that Clint had thought it to be. He suspected it grew as well as the dick in his hand when it hardened.

Without even questioning, Clint lowered his head and fed the cock to his greedy mouth. It tasted so damn good, even better than the last time. He sucked hard and then let it go. Clint tongued the length and when he reached the bulge, he lathered it and grinned when he heard Loki’s hiss of pleasure.

Fingers tangled themselves in his hair and his head was raised. Loki’s eyes were dark with promise. Then he noticed the demigod’s other hand. In it was a collar and Clint’s desire seemed to double. He leaned forward so that Loki could wrap the rich supple leather around his neck. It was latched securely and Clint’s sigh was audible as if the world had finally balanced around him.

Loki pulled Clint to his feet never letting go of the collar and as they left the room, his clothing vanished away. They went through the baths into another room, much darker and ominous than the others.

When Clint saw it, he nearly halted, but Loki only jerked him forward. There was no other way to describe it than a BDSM chamber. Clint suspected Loki had designed it just for them alone.

Loki put Clint against door-sized leather padding on the wall. He took Clint’s hands and matching leather cuffs appeared at his wrists. He then locked them above the archer’s head to the chains hanging above.

Clint’s heart was pounding. He didn’t know if it was in want or fear. He watched Loki sorting through an armoire and when he appeared with a thick crop of sorts, his breath hitched. That thing was going to hurt and it wouldn’t be anything like he’d ever felt before. This was Loki, god of mischief, lies, and twisted desires.

Loki approached and ran the crop over Clint’s naked form.

“In these chambers, you and I will more than find our physical needs met due to the bonding. You, my dear archer, will learn pain and if I allow it, pleasure as well. Here, I am more than your alpha, Barton. I am your master and you my slave. Only in these chambers will you submit to me in all things.”

_Master? Slave? No!_ It’s not supposed to be like this. He jerked at the chains in response.

Loki chuckle was deep and dark. “Turn around, slave, or if you prefer, I will mar your front.”

Taking deep breaths, Clint faced the leather wall. The part of him that thrilled at what was happening, begged for it. His damn cock loved the idea of marks across his back, but another smaller voice was silenced by fear.

The first thrash burned across his shoulders and he hissed in response. The subsequent strikes followed the same rhythm and pattern along his upper back. There was a small hesitation and then a loud thwack that hit his lower back and Clint yelled. It only intensified from there as it continued. Clint was near screaming and his cock ached.

It finally stopped and he sagged in the chains. He felt Loki come up behind him, then digging his nails into the sensitive flesh eliciting a groan as the sharp scratches added to the dizzying sensations. He felt Loki’s hand moving to his stomach, nails tearing into his skin and then it moved to the permanent bite on his chest where he traced it with the tip his finger.

“More”, Clint begged. “Please.”

Loki licked his ear. “As you wish,” he breathed.

When Loki moved away, Clint felt a chill at his back. It soon left him when a cat-o-nine tails landed across his back. The shock of it ran through him and he wasn’t sure he could take anymore, but Loki would not relent. The lashing continued on for several minutes and when Clint thought he was about to pass out, Loki was at his back again pushing his legs apart.

The lubrication already provided paved the way for Loki’s hard cock and without hesitating, his knot was soon inside.

“Fuck me!” Clint pleaded. He needed to come so badly and instinct told him only Loki could grant permission.

Loki thrust into the willing and battered body. His own heat had taken over and he felt like a wild animal feasting on its prey as he rutted into Clint. He bit the archer’s shoulder as his hips rocked at a frenzied pace until he reached his climax.

“Please, let me come,” Clint raggedly begged. His head fell back onto Loki’s shoulder.

“Much later,” Loki promised. He remained inside of Clint. Despite his tired body, he loved pressing the archer against the wall, stilling his movements and controlling the body that he now considered his. Loki would shatter Clint’s beautiful body until it was a mass of pleasure and pain.

~*~

Three days later Clint sat on Loki’s bed putting on his boots. Natasha had sent a change of clothing with Thor while they were in Loki’s chambers. He missed the collar around his neck. Clint stopped long enough to finger his bare neck and fleetingly wished he still had it.

He still remembered with clarity how Loki finally allowed him to come that first time. Clint had been chained to a wooden table and after a torturous session of licks, bites and scratches, he gotten a blowjob worthy of the record books. How Clint managed to hold back his orgasm would be something he’d never know. Maybe it was the bonding. Loki climbed onto him, sunk his ass onto Clint’s raging erection and rocked back and forth in exquisite agony. When Loki had him begging and crying for release, the demigod finally said yes, and Clint exploded nearly unseating him. Fuck, he wanted to do that again.

Clint was sore, but it was the best kind. The aches, scratches and bruises littering his body seemed more like a blessing than anything else. He couldn't wait to examine them when he got home. _Home_ , Clint thought. What was going to happen when he got back?

When he finished, Loki entered wearing nearly all black with the exception of a white silk shirt. The long dark overcoat gave Loki a dangerous look, accenting his sharp eyes and even without the heat raging, Clint was undeniably attracted to him.

“So, I guess I’ll be back in a month. Fury won’t likely let a repeat happen again.”

“See that he doesn’t,” Loki sharply replied. “I will not allow it a second time.”

“You said a few days ago that this thing with your people is mind, body and soul. Right?”

“Something to that effect.” Loki went to the fire and gazed into the flames. Clint was leaving and he had to clench his fist to stop the urge to prevent it. The archer was still his omega and the need to have him close had only strengthened since his arrival.

“Maybe it’s why I saw that memory of you.”

Loki raised his head and looked squarely at Clint. “Thor said something, but it is perhaps an image of your own making to ease your animosity.”

“Hey, someday I’ll forgive you for what you did. It’s done and over as far as I’m concerned. Nothing’ll change it. I didn’t imagine it, Loki. You were being tortured. I heard your scream, I saw the blood covering you…”

“Enough!” Loki yelled. “You forget who you’re dealing with, Barton. I thwarted my brother’s grand day, allowed the Frost Giants into the palace and took my place as king. I nearly conquered your world!”

“I wouldn’t say nearly.”

“I made attempts on Thor’s life, used you to kill your own people and I still long for it!”

“I get the picture.” Clint got to his feet. “You’re an asshole and you’re not apologizing for it. That’s not what I want from you.”

“What do you want, Barton? Surely not this bonding.”

“I want to know who was down there with you.” When Loki didn’t answer, Clint pushed on. “If I can get this one memory of you, you can bet I’ll get more. If you won’t supply the answers, I’ll find them myself.”

“To what end. Your desire to divest yourself of our bonding is apparent.”

“And you don’t want it to end, do you?”

“No, I do not! The bonding has ensnared me as tightly as it has you. I am your alpha. It is my nature to possess my omega.” Loki turned to face Clint. “And you, archer. Your reasons for fighting it are not all that you seem to believe.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Fear. It runs rampant through you. I can almost smell it. What we have overwhelms you and you are so afraid that you would rather scurry off like a mouse evading an eagle.”

Loki was right and Clint couldn’t argue with it. This entire bonding drama frightened him. There was no clear future ahead for either of them. The level of how much they owned each other as alpha and omega had him shaking in fear. Clint had nothing more to say. He turned on his heel, marched from the room slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint returned to the door of his apartment and paused. There was someone on the other side. How could he know that? Maybe it was the bonding. Since his heat ended, the world was clearer, his mind leveled and sharp. His senses were more acute than they’ve ever been.

He opened the door and while he wasn’t surprised by the presence, it was who that had him alarmed. Nick Fury sat on the sofa and Professor X was in his wheelchair not far, but they didn’t have him on edge.

Coming out of the kitchen with a beer in hand was Logan, the mutant also known as Wolverine. As he entered, Clint took a step back. It wasn’t fear as he had thought. He could almost smell the alpha nature pouring off of him. He hadn't had this strong of a sense with Logan at their last meeting while at the Institute. This was different. There was an instinctive urge to stand next to Loki because of Logan’s very presence. Clint had no doubt that Loki would at the very least attempt to kill Logan if he had any inclinations towards his omega.

“Easy, kid,” Logan said. “It’s just a beer. You’ve got more left.”

“No, it’s not that.” Clint considered explaining, but shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Hello, Clint,” Charles said. He maneuvered the wheelchair forward. “You seem far improved from your last visit to the Institute.”

“You could say that.” Clint glanced at Nick. “What’s this about?”

“Since you have a Loki memory in your head, we need to see if there are others,” Nick answered.

“No fucking thanks. I’ve already had one too many people in my head.”

“I understand your hesitation, Clint,” Charles told him. “Consider this. It may be possible to learn more of this bonding with Loki using telepathy. Perhaps it can be undone through other means.”

Logan took a chair and leaned back as he sipped the beer. “What’s it like to get fucked by a god…twice?”

“Logan,” Charles chided.

Clint clenched his fists. He was ready to take Wolverine on regardless. Even the Clint of old wouldn’t have stood by.

“Don’t get me wrong, kid. These jaunts to Asgard for your monthly fucking because of some hormonal urge would drive anyone at the very least a little batshit insane. You want Loki out of your head and Charles is your best chance. Hell, maybe I can offer you some incentive.” Logan stood, went to Clint and moved close enough to get in his space. “Get a little of Wolverine and his claws, you’d never want anything else.

Logan’s scent had Clint hungry, but not for the mutant. He could almost feel Loki as it was.

“Loki would kill you, Logan.”

“He can try.”

“Yeah, maybe he couldn’t, but he sure as hell could make you wish you were dead. Starting with ripping that adamantium off your bones. Magic, you know.”

It didn’t faze Logan. He saluted with the beer and grinned. “You’ve got some gravitas, kid. I’ll give you that.” He turned serious. “You don’t have anything to lose.”

Clint nodded. “Stop calling me kid. Nobody’s done that since I was seventeen.”

“Barton,” Nick said. “We need Intel and you’re it.”

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Clint looked at Logan. “You can’t be there. I won’t be able to concentrate if you’re in the room. It’s an alpha/omega thing. Don’t ask.”

“Good,” Charles said. “Report to Dr. Banner and we’ll proceed after his examination.”

~*~

Clint headed to Bruce’s lab where he underwent a thorough physical. When Bruce told him to remove his shirt, Clint hesitated. The stripes across his back, scratches and bruising seemed to burn his skin as he did. If Bruce noticed, he didn’t let it show. Clint was ever grateful for Bruce’s professionalism and discretion from the beginning.

After getting his blood drawn, he went next door to the infirmary where Nick and Charles waited. Clint got on the gurney and laid down feeling more apprehension than ever. He was about to let a second person in his head even though he knew it wouldn’t have even close to undesirable consequences as before.

When Clint closed his eyes and Charles began, the memories soon fell into place. He felt outside of himself as he witnessed Loki’s appearance on the platform, then the ensuing fight. Clint visibly flinched when the spear touched his chest. Tears streamed from his eyes as he was forced to relive it all.

Suddenly he was transported to darkness, no space, Clint mentally amended. There were stars, asteroids floating and it was cold. Not the freezing kind. This melted into his chest and for a moment Clint couldn’t breathe.

An inhuman scream broke the silence and seemed to fill the empty void of space. Clint went in its direction and on a bed made of black stone was Loki. He was stripped bare, his bones broken and blood streaming from wounds. Clint moved closer and even more of Loki’s torture came into view. His right arm to his shoulder was burned and gnarled nearly beyond recognition, his jaw was at an odd angle and the parts of his body that weren’t covered in blood were riddled with some kind of animal bites. It was grotesque and Clint was nearly nauseous at the sight.

Someone or something else was here with them. Clint forced himself to turn away from Loki. He saw nothing and felt it again. It was as if a cold hand caressed the back of his neck. Then he saw something, a large unrecognizable form, animal maybe?

He heard Loki’s scream again and Clint went back to the demigod. He watched Loki begging, pleading for death, anything as long as it would end. Loki was looking away as if a being was before him. Was he imagining it? Loki’s body jerked painfully as if being electrocuted. Spots of burns appeared on his abdomen down towards his groin.

“Thanos!” Loki screamed.

Clint looked up and he saw coal black eyes peering back at him, then he jerked away still in the infirmary. He rolled off the gurney and stumbled towards a trash can then vomited nearly choking. When he finished, he looked up at Nick who had a washcloth in hand.

“Thanks,” Clint hoarsely said.

After he washed his face, Clint staggered to a chair and sat.

“What did you see?” Nick asked.

Clint looked at Charles. “Did you see it?”

“It was vague. There was a great deal of pain.” Charles wiped the tear at the corner of his eye.

“Loki was tortured beyond anything I’ve ever seen. I asked him about it when I was on Asgard. He refused to discuss it. Tried to minimize it.”

“Did you see who was doing it?”

“I saw his eyes. They were fucking evil, sir. Loki screamed a name. Thanos.”

Nick looked at Charles and they both shook their heads.

“Thor may have heard the name before,” Nick guessed. “He could be a threat.”

“Sir, I can promise you this. If Loki is that afraid of him, then we should worry.”

“How are you feeling?” Charles asked.

“Shaky, but I’m okay. Did you see anything about this bonding in my head?”

“Possibly.” Charles brought his wheelchair closer to Clint. “There is what appears to be a psychic barrier buried deeply in your mind. When I approached, it repelled my attempts to study it. I hesitate to attempt any sort of breech, Clint.”

“Why?”

“Something buried so deeply and well-guarded in the mind generally means that tampering with it could be dangerous.”

“You mean like insanity?”

“Possibly even death for you and potentially Loki. It is likely responsible for your symptoms and the bond you share with Loki. I do not believe it is safe to proceed, Clint. I am sorry.”  

“Well, you tried. I appreciate it,” Clint said. “More importantly, we’ve got a name thanks to you, Professor.”

Bruce stood in the doorway of the room. “Is it okay to come in now?”

“Yes, Dr. Banner,” Charles answered.

“Do you have something to report?” Nick asked.

Bruce seemed almost hesitant to enter, but he did. He glanced around the room before talking.

“I just finished Clint’s bloodwork.”

“Yeah? What’d you find out?” Clint leaned forward eager for more answers.

“Most of it came back normal. Your metabolism has remained elevated.”

“That’s good news, isn’t it, Doctor?” Nick folded his arms expecting more information.

“Mostly. It seems, though, that Clint’s changes are more than what we thought.” Bruce settled his gaze on Clint. “Your tonsils grew back.”

“I had my tonsils out when I was six. I heard sometimes they grow back.”

“When I last examined you they weren’t there. Now they are. Your muscle density has increased. I’m guessing if I conduct more thorough testing the changes won’t end there. You could very well have increased visual acuity, bone density…”

“What are you saying, Dr. Banner?” Nick asked.

“Clint is getting stronger, probably faster and more. More everything. His body has modified to handle the demands of an alpha.”

“You mean Loki,” Nick suggested. “Fuck being indelicate, Banner. Just spit it out.”

Clint covered his eyes trying to digest the new information. “Just tell me I’m not growing a fucking uterus.”

“I spoke with Thor about Loki’s race. They are formidable creatures designed to withstand their harsh environment. The omegas have to conform to the needs of their alphas. It aids in the mating process. It’s not uncommon in animal groups here on Earth. I think that’s what’s happening with Clint.” Bruce looked at Clint. “You’re not growing a uterus, Clint.”

“Well, that’s the best fucking news I’ve had since this whole mess began.” Clint got to his feet. “I’m bushed. Doc, I’ll be back later for the rest of those tests. Jarvis.”

“Yes, Agent Barton.”

“Wake me when Thor returns.”

“Yes, Agent Barton.”

And with a sarcastic salute, Clint left the room not allowing himself to think on everything until after a long nap.

~*~

Thor stood in the doorway watching Loki at his desk handling matters of state. He had to admit that his brother was adept at handling even the most complicated issues relating to the ruling of Asgard. Thor deplored politics, but Loki had proven his expertise in managing the nobles and the ambassadors from the Nine Realms.

Loki kept at it knowing Thor was observing him. “If you have nothing to offer, brother, leave me to my work. Your presence distracts me.”

“Mother would be proud of you.” Thor entered and took a chair.

Then Loki paused and looked at Thor. “I fear I disappointed her at our last visit.”

“She always had hope, Loki. Mother never wavered in her love for you. I think even Father would be pleased.”

Loki scoffed. “Only that Asgard didn’t crumble under my rule.”

“It is late. Why do you still work?”

“Did you receive the changes I offered regarding Asgard’s security?”

“I’ve implemented many of them. A few, I had hoped to consult with our advisors beforehand. The changes to our energy requirements as a result…”

“We will meet on it on the morrow.”

“Loki,” Thor said leaning forward. “Do you fear an attack on Asgard?”

“We should all fear an attack. There will not be a recurrence of another army invading these walls, let alone Asgard.”

Thor sat back. Loki was keeping something from him. “If you believe a threat is imminent, I must know, brother.”

“You would be the first,” Loki replied. He stopped working long enough to rub his tired eyes. He should have rested more following Barton’s leaving.

Thor got to his feet, came around the desk and pulled Loki to his feet.

“What are you doing, Thor?” Loki tried to shake him off.

“You are going to bed and I will not hear your protestations, brother. Asgard will indeed fall if her king is exhausted beyond measure.”

“Fine,” Loki bit out. “If it will mean your mothering nonsense will cease.”

“Of course,” Thor grinned. “I shall bring you a glass of warm milk as well.”

“Shut up.”

Thor laughed as Loki stalked off.

~*~

Less than a week later, Thor had returned to Stark Tower and he sat as Clint relayed his experience during the telepathic experience as Steve and Tony listened. When he heard Clint say the name, he stilled, then rose.

“Are you sure, Barton? Thanos is what you heard? Do not even jest.”

“You know him?” Nick asked.

“I know of him. He is the most feared creature of the Nine Realms. He is a nihilist and it is said he worships death. We have reports he has destroyed stars and seeks to remake the universe favorable to his ideologies.”

“That has got to be one of the worst bedtime stories I’ve ever heard,” Tony remarked. “Where is Dr. Feelgood?”

“Last we heard he was in the distant universe searching for a treasure,” Thor replied.

“Has anyone you’ve known ever ran across him?” Steve asked.

“All who have sought out Thanos have never returned.”

“Unless you count Loki,” Clint added.

“If your vision is accurate, Barton, then Thanos may be within striking distance of Asgard.” Thor crossed the room deep in thought. “My brother requested drastic changes in the defense of Asgard.”

“He tortured the hell out of him.” Clint could still see Loki’s broken body and spirit when he closed his eyes. “I’m not sure if Loki talked, though.”

“Loki wouldn’t,” Thor explained. “His stubbornness wouldn’t allow it.”

“You better be sure about that,” Nick directed at Thor. “If this Thanos is a threat to your people, this world will be next.”

“Sir,” Clint said. “Am I going to be allowed to go back when it starts up again? I ask because if not, I want a running head start. I’m not going through that hell again.”

“You’re going back, Barton, and that will be an order. I want you get Loki to open up about everything he knows.”

“Fucking great,” Clint bit out. He got to his feet and put his hands on his hips. “You think Loki will spill his guts after a little pillow talk.”

“I don’t give a shit how you get it out of him, Barton,” Nick shot back. “There’s a hell of a lot more at stake than your monthly fuck.”

“Fuck you, Nick!” Clint yelled. “You think I asked for any of this shit? My whole fucking life has been turned upside down and when I’m ninety-fucking-years-old I’ll be hobbling my ass across that damn Bifrost so Loki can get his rocks off before he annihilates half the planet!”

“Come on, Clint,” Steve said. “We’ll find a way to get you out of this.”

Clint sighed heavily. He didn’t know if his heat was starting early or if the entire mess was just getting to him. He gazed at Nick.

“I don’t have to go back for a couple of more weeks. I need something to take my mind off of everything. Can I take a mission?”

“You sure about that, Barton? You may not come back.”

“I swear if it’s the last thing I do I’ll come back. The stakes are too high for me not to.”

“Natasha could use a hand in dealing with a weapons ring in Alaska. Russian mob might be the thing.”

“Thank you, sir. I could use some Russian mob. They do not play well with others.”

“Get your gear together. You’ll be on a plane in an hour.”

After he was gone, no one spoke for a moment. Tony being Tony just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Are you sure about letting him loose like that? I’m not asking because I like the Russian mob.”

“Tony, what are you talking about?” Steve asked.

“I read Bruce’s report. We all have. Now, I don’t think Clint’s going to turn blue and have a sudden urge for igloos and Antarctic living. He’s slowly turning into Loki’s plaything and we have to be sure there isn’t more to it than three days of mind-blowing sex.”

“You think Barton is compromised…again,” Nick stated.

“He has a point,” Steve agreed. “Grant it, it’s tacky, but we have to be sure about this, Nick.”

Nick sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his coat. “Barton has proven himself more times than I can count. He saved my ass twice in a matter of minutes. Once when Loki fired his spear at us and the second when Hawkeye shot me in the Kevlar when he could’ve easily taken my other eye out. That last time was right after Loki got his hooks into him. Still have doubts?”

No one answered. “Barton’s going on a mission to get his head cleared and when he comes back he’s going to Asgard.” Nick looked at Thor. “Not a word about Thanos to your brother. Let’s see what Barton gets out of him first.”

Nick strolled out of the room because he had just owned it and they damn well knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

After a mission, it was routine for Clint and Natasha after a lengthy hated Sitwell debriefing for them to find their downtime with beer, popcorn and an action movie in order to poke fun, find any and all inaccuracies, and see who could come up with the worst puns throughout. Today was no different. Natasha found an obscure movie called “Night Train to Mundo Fine” which had Clint raising his eyebrows.

They had just settled on the sofa with the beer and popcorn and just as the movie began playing, Natasha leaned her head over and rested it on Clint’s shoulder.

“Since when is PDA acceptable post mission?”

She just shrugged her shoulder. “Just felt like it.”

Clint watched her for a moment, then turned back to the TV. Natasha surprised him further by snuggling her hand in the crook of his elbow.

“Jarvis, pause movie.” Clint made her sit up and shifted to look at her. “Okay, what gives?”

“Clint…”

“I know you, Nat “don’t touch me for five hours after a mission” Romanov.” He searched her eyes and then he knew. “You talked to Bruce, didn’t you?”

Natasha sighed. “I called him. I only did it because you took a two story jump off a house, Clint. Can you blame me?”

“I should’ve told you. I’m sorry.”

“Well, just be glad it wasn’t Tony. He would’ve sent his annotated report.” Natasha reached over and took his hand. “I’m worried about you.”

“I wish I could tell you not to.”

“Tell me about it, everything.”

“Well, I’ve got a hell of a lot more energy to burn, then there’s the jumping thing. Bruce said my bone and muscle density are surpassing a normal human’s. He thinks I may have the potential to be nearly as strong as Steve. My vision is at least ten times what it was before.”

“And Loki?”

“The bonding connected us on a much deeper level. I’ve seen a couple of his memories and I can feel how scared he is of this Thanos. I feel tied to him, Nat, and not in a way that I don’t want. It’s like he’s near me. If something happened to him, I’d know it. That’s why I didn’t believe it when Thor told me he thought he was dead.”

“Do you think Loki feels it, too?”

“Maybe. I’ve never asked. Loki’s driven by his alpha instinct to always want me at his side.” Clint thought for a moment. “What about the team? Are they worried, too?”

“Fury told me that Tony expressed some concerns.”

“About?”

“That this might be the second act of Clint doing Loki’s bidding. Fury made it clear that he trusts you implicitly which shut even Tony Stark’s mouth.”

To say Clint was surprised was an understatement. He never expected Fury to have that much faith in him. “Wow, the old man sure as hell hasn’t lost his stuff.”

“Just do me a favor, Clint. If Tony starts asking you about a demigod’s sex drive, please don’t humor him.”

“Why doesn’t he just ask Thor?”

“He said every time he does Thor just laughs, boisterously as if his puny mind couldn’t handle it.”

Clint grinned and shook his head. “Good for Thor. Sounds like he insulted Stark’s manhood.”

“Not that it worked in shutting him up.”

“Point.” Clint rested back on the sofa. “Come on. Let’s watch this thing.”

After Natasha scooted in, Jarvis resumed the movie and a night of record breaking bad puns was had.

~*~

Unlike his last rushed visit to Asgard, Clint’s next was under far different circumstances. He made his way to Loki’s rooms at an eager pace and once there the demigod guided him to their private chambers and he ordered Clint to strip.

As Clint did, he felt his cock twitch in response Loki’s heated gaze. He was pushed against the wall and as Loki mouthed his neck, with teeth grazing along his skin, the demigod dug his fingernails into Clint’s flesh from his ass to his shoulders leaving thin trails of heated marks and specks of blood. Clint moaned and rocked his hips into Loki’s in response. The leather collar Clint had grown to love appeared around his neck and he swallowed to feel its tightness.

Loki pushed him to the wooden table and Clint crawled onto it. He was lying face down and after Loki applied the cuffs at his hands and feet, Clint was tied spread eagle until his joints rebelled. His ass was open, leaking and ready for Loki.

Clint turned his head at the armoire and Loki had a cane. Fuck!

By the time Loki finished with him, his entire body was on fire. The demigod must have realized that this new Clint could take the unforgiving thwacks across his back and buttocks. His skin was slick with sweat. Drops fell onto Clint’s face from his damp hair. Loki was using the cane to trace the burning marks across his back, to his ass and then it stopped above his opening.

“Please,” Clint begged. “Fuck me, please!”

Clint was sure the demigod was smiling in sick pleasure as he prodded the head of the cane at the entrance and then it was pushed inside of him. Clint nearly yelled as it forced its way inside. The cane was thick and he was sure it would tear him up, but he took it, the hard knob rubbing along his prostate, but it wasn’t Loki’s knot and Clint growled frustrated. His heat wouldn’t be abated in the least and this felt so fucking good, too.

“Dear archer,” Loki purred. “You’ve never been more ready, have you?”

Clint’s hips moved of their own volition and he fucked the cane thankful Loki hadn’t moved it.

“Need you inside me so bad,” Clint breathed, still rocking against the cane inside him.

“Nothing will ever satisfy your need unless it is my knot buried deep,” Loki observed, his own erection straining for the needy omega begging before him.

Loki removed the cane and when Clint groaned, it was impossible to tell if it was from the emptiness inside or eagerness for his knot. He grinned wickedly nonetheless. Loki released the chains at Clint’s cuffs.

“On your back, Barton.”

With some effort, Clint was able to position himself. Loki stretched out Clint’s arms once again and left his legs alone this time. His back was on fire from the caning which was aggravated by his wet skin sticking to the hard wood. He was well on his way to being well-used and Clint’s erection seemed to harden more at the thought.

Loki ran his hands over Clint’s chest, stopping at his nipples, toying with them. He twisted and pulled until Clint was shouting, but rather than let go he conjured a small gift for the writhing archer.

What began as Loki playing with his nipples soon turned to a biting pain and then it was so excruciating that Clint reared his back then screamed as his nipples seemed to be on fire. It slowly subsided and when his pain-filled vision cleared, Clint looked down. Loki had pierced his nipples with gleaming silver rings.

“Fuck!” Clint rested his head back. His nipples ached unlike anything he’d ever felt, but it soon changed to a sharp thrill that went straight to his groin. It was the best kind of pain and Clint couldn’t help but want even more.

The demigod wasn’t finished. He had new territory to explore. Clint keened as Loki tongued his aching nipple, pulled at the ring with his teeth and nearly came as it was pulled at odd angles as if to test his responses. To even further push Clint’s limits, Loki had a delicate gold chain that he applied to both rings for which he could tug on, pulling on both of his nipples simultaneously much to his wicked delight.

Clint thought his nipples would tear away, but it didn’t and god, it felt so fucking good, too. His legs were pushed apart and Clint sighed with a near grin on his face. All the torture in the world was worth getting Loki’s knot inside of him.

“How beautiful you are,” Loki breathed as he set his cock at Clint’s entrance. “I would leave you on display for my eyes only.”

“Please, Loki,” Clint begged. “I need you so bad.”

“We’ve played long enough.”

It was an audible relief to both as Loki pushed into Clint, his knot causing the expected discomfort. Once inside, Clint breathed his thanks and wrapped his free legs around Loki’s waist.

Loki surged forward and moved deeper inside relishing the tight hold onto his cock. His knot pulsed in response and he laid across Clint’s body never letting up on the harsh rhythm of his hips. The alpha/omega urges overtook them as they moved together and Loki’s head was on Clint’s chest near the scared bite. He ran his sharp tongue along it feeling the need to claim his omega once again. It had never felt this strong since sinking his teeth into the archer’s skin the first time.

Clint could feel Loki’s possession of him coming over him as he lifted his hips off the table. He wanted it more than anything right now.

“Do it,” Clint groaned. “Do it, please!”

Loki did and planted his teeth only a few inches from the first. Clint’s blood was in his mouth, on his tongue and moving down his throat. In response, the demigod bit harder and the archer bucked in pain/pleasure yelling for Loki to not stop. It continued through their orgasm and when Loki felt Clint explode between their bodies, he then released the archer and rested his head taking deep breaths.  

They would remained locked together and Loki was glad of it. He needed his omega more than ever it seemed. He released Clint’s arms which automatically encircled his shoulders. Loki didn’t fight Clint’s hands as they came to his face and brought him in for an open-mouthed kiss.

The taste of his own blood on Loki’s tongue nearly had Clint hard again, but he was exhausted and so was Loki. They’d find their need together soon enough. Clint loved kissing Loki and he made sure the demigod knew it.

~*~

The following day after another erotic torture session in the chambers, Clint and Loki left and made their way to the bed. It was hours later that Loki turned Clint to his back, settled on top of him and pushed into the willing body. After their feverish coupling, Loki’s gaze stopped at Clint’s ear. He fingered the lobe between his fingers and Clint’s sharp intake of pain made him smile.

Clint looked at Loki, his ear still throbbing. “What’d you do?”

Loki smiled, took hold of Clint’s hand and guided it to his ear. “Tell me what you think.”

It was a diamond stud from the feel of it and Clint continued to be amazed at Loki’s gifts. “Wow, I don’t know. How does it look?”

“Glorious,” Loki breathed in his ear. “Never take it off if it pleases you.”

Not long after Loki was able to extract himself from Clint’s body, they found sleep together in the demigod’s bed.

~*~

It was a jerk of the covers that woke Clint. When he turned, he saw Loki in the grips of a nightmare. He had just barely touched the demigod’s shoulder when Loki’s eyes flew open. He sat up, pushed the covers off and hurried off the bed. Seeing Loki’s perspirations startled and worried him. Clint could almost feel his shakes.

“Loki?”

“Rest, Barton. We still have another day ahead of us.”

“How often do you get these nightmares?”

“It is of no consequence.” Loki poured wine into a goblet and took a long drink.

“Was it Thanos? Is that who you dreamed about?”

Loki stilled. “How did come by that name?”

“I remembered more,” Clint answered. He needed to tread carefully if Loki was going to open up to him. “You were on some kind of rock slab, being tortured. You were fucking torn to pieces.”

Looking down into the goblet, Loki murmured, “It was an altar.”

“Thor said something that he worships death or some twisted shit like that.”

“So Thor knows.”

“He passed on what he’s heard. I wanted to talk to you about it before he did.”

“You think our bond will incline me to discuss it.”

Clint shrugged. “Worth a shot. Fury and the Avengers know, too.”

“I should be furious,” Loki told him. He turned finally to look at Clint. “This knowledge cannot remain secret any longer.”

Loki conjured Asgardian attire for Clint. “Dress. I want to show you something.”

As Clint dressed, he took notice of the piercings at his nipples and the gold chain connecting them. He touched the thick collar at his neck finding comfort in its tight presence. Then there was the healing second bite close to the first not to mention the stud in his ear. He’d never felt so owned before. It wasn’t just the physical manifestations of Loki’s ownership. It was deeper, being so connected with his alpha. It all felt right as if this was where his life had been leading all this time. Clint had never stock in such things before meeting Loki.  It was becoming all too clear that no matter what happened, he felt he was where he belonged and if nothing else had unsettled him since the entire drama began, that most surely did.

~*~

“What is this place?” Clint asked.

He followed Loki down a long stone path and in each alcove was an artifact of some kind. Clint couldn’t begin to guess what each of them were. Ahead of them was the Frost Giant casket Thor had told him about not long after their first meeting. Loki stopped well ahead of that and turned.

In the alcove was what appeared to be a golden gauntlet with three glowing gems. The other indentations indicating where more belonged were empty.

“What is that?”

“It is perhaps the most dangerous item in the known universe,” Loki explained. “It is the one thing that Thanos seeks above all things.”

“If it’s so dangerous, what’s it doing here?”

“It has always been present. I know not why.”

“Why does he want it, Loki?”

“He seeks to create a universe to align with his desire that death is a god to be worshipped.”

“It’s that powerful?”

“Should the gauntlet be complete with the remainder Infinity Stones and it came within his possession, he would become the most powerful creature the universe has ever known.”

“You don’t want it for yourself?”

Loki turned and gazed at Clint. “Even the most incorruptible could not resist the Infinity Gauntlet’s temptation to remake the universe. No matter one’s good intent, to change the universe in such radical ways would never lead to a favorable outcome except to the one wielding it.”

“Is Thanos coming after it?”

“I have sent spies to gage his whereabouts without arousing suspicion. They tell me Thanos will lay siege upon Asgard. Thanos will see to her ruin.”

“Loki, how would Thanos know it’s even here? Did you tell him when he was torturing you?”

“No, Barton. I did not. When I first fell into the abyss, I was alone. I used my powers to send a shadow of myself to Midgard where I discovered the Tesseract and Fury’s attempt to harness the power. Thanos invaded my mind and tortured me into submission in order to retrieve the Tesseract. It is an Infinity Stone itself. He likely does not know where the Gauntlet lies…”

“But he will find it when he comes for the Tesseract,” Clint finished.

Loki raised his chin and when he closed his eyes he could almost feel the cold slab of the altar against his frail skin, his broken body pained beyond reason and his soul writhing in torture.

“I was more than eager to aid in the conquering and subjugation of Midgard if it meant protecting Asgard. It is a poor excuse, but my desperation to escape Thanos and The Other went beyond measure and reason.”

Clint watched him closely and felt every tinge of Loki’s fear. “Can he be stopped?”

“Thanos is coming soon, I fear, Barton. Asgard’s defenses will not be enough no matter the preparation.”

“I know you, Loki. You’re always ten steps ahead of everything. What have you got planned?”

“My plan, as inelegant as it is, will be to stop him.” Loki turned and locked him in place with a hard gaze. “It begins with you, sparrow.”

“Me?”

“I need you to retrieve my spear from Fury’s hands.”


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the words were out of Loki’s mouth, Clint summarily did an about face, marched back to the demigod’s room without saying a word. Once there, Clint headed for the wine, poured a hefty portion and swallowed much of it down.

“You Asgardian types should have something stronger like scotch, or whiskey.” Clint sighed and then muttered, “I’d go for some tequila right now if it didn’t make my clothes come off.”

Loki would have grinned at the admission were it not for the seriousness of the situation. It was much to ask of the archer with their shared history. He half expected Clint to leave Asgard despite there still being a day left in Clint’s heat. Loki could already sense it building and Clint’s scent was now a permanent place in his soul.

“I’ll tell you right now, Loki. There is no way in hell you’re using that thing on me again. I’m a better fighter now than I ever was when you were in my head.” Clint put down the drink and looked at Loki. He had thought this was behind him, but the trauma of it remained between them.

“That was not my intent,” Loki replied keeping his voice low.

“Do you have any idea what that thing…what you…did to me? I killed SHIELD agents for you, nearly killed Natasha and were it not for the fact that Coulson is still alive no thanks to you, I would have rather died than let you put your hands on me again, heat or no heat.”

“My words mean little to you, Barton. All I can do is swear on my mother’s spirit which looks down upon us that I will never inflict the power of the spear upon you again, willing or not.”

“Why do you want the fucking thing if not for that?”

Loki moved closer to Clint. “If I cannot kill Thanos with it, I will use the spear to ensure he troubles Asgard no longer nor anyone else. If you can’t trust me, Barton, trust my need to seek revenge for the torment he inflicted upon me.”

Clint’s shoulders dropped in relief and he nodded. “Yeah, okay. Just so you know, Fury won’t give it to me no matter what I tell him. He won’t even let Thor have it if he thinks for one second there’s a chance of it being back in your hands.”

“I thought as much which is why you will have to take it from SHIELD.”

For a second, Clint thought he heard wrong. Then he loudly scoffed. “Are you fucking kidding me? If I steal the thing, I can never go back. No more Avengers, no more home. I’m here for the duration and I’m not ready for that kind of sacrifice.”

“Barton, this is much that I ask from you, I know. But rest assured, you can take the spear back if the battle is won. Surely it would be enough to convince Fury and the Avengers to allow your theft of it to pass.”

“They’d likely shoot me on the spot,” Clint ground out. “And what about the gauntlet. If we get out of this alive, are you keeping it?”

“I will give it to Thor. He will hide it and only he will know where. Even upon the pain of death, Thor will not reveal its location.”

Clint rubbed his face in frustration. Home seemed so far away right now and his heat was building in the low pit of his stomach. The wine was a bad idea.

“Okay, I’ll do it. I can’t do it alone, though. None of the Avengers will help take it and Natasha will go directly to Fury even if I ask nicely.”

“Thor might aid you,” Loki told him. “He may if I explain the graveness of the matter.”

“You can’t do your king routine and command him?”

“Coming from me?” Loki asked arching his eyebrow.

“Right.” Clint stripped off his shirt. “Tomorrow, though. Let’s go.”

Loki watched him head towards their private chambers then followed. He enjoyed seeing a Clint eager for a session in the dark room.

~*~

“You should have trusted me with this,” Thor informed Loki upon learning of the threats.

Clint, Loki and Thor sat at a small table sharing a meal where the demigod revealed all that he knew. It was still all a bit too surreal, but Clint had long ago accepted that surreal was the new normal.

“The Chitauri army is no more,” Thor said. “If Thanos is all that we know, he will have likely built a more formidable army as a result of the loss to the Avengers.”

“What about your armies,” Clint asked them. “Are they up to this kind of fight?”

“Our military is well adept and experienced with alien battlefields, although not knowing what Thanos will bring forth makes a prediction of success impossible to know,” Loki explained.

“We will need assistance if we are to improve our chances,” Thor told them. He leaned forward. “With the aid of the Avengers, we may yet win the day.”

“You two sure are bringing down the room and it was damn low to begin with,” Clint remarked.

“Barton,” Thor said. “Can you locate Loki’s spear?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’ve got a drop-box in Madrid that I can use to access SHIELD’s systems anonymously, at least for a short time. If I’m quick and lucky, I should be able to bypass the security protocols for the more classified stuff. It’d be quicker with Natasha, but she’s likely to wrestle me down and give me another hit on the side of the head.”

“I will endeavor to rectify the matter with SHIELD and the Avengers on your behalf should we survive,” Thor promised.

Clint pushed up from the chair. “I’ve had enough of this party.” He glanced at Thor. “Let’s get this done.”

~*~

Clint would forever be amazed by the beauty of the Bifrost. It never seemed to stop fascinating each time he stepped upon it. Thor had changed out of his usual armor and cape for more Midgardian style clothing to blend in as well as could be expected for a big blond carrying a hammer. Clint stuck with his SHIELD black clothing, with his bow and quiver strapped to his back. Loki had enchanted the quiver so the charge would never die. Doing the same with his arrows would take more magic and there wasn’t time for that.

“Have you learned to trust my brother, yet?” Thor inquired as they walked.

“During my heats, yes. The rest of it.” Clint paused then said, “That’ll take time.”

Thor nodded in understanding. “I do not see the boy I knew as a child in Loki. He has changed greatly since his ascension to the throne.”

“Maybe you didn’t know him like you thought, plus as I understand it, you’ve changed, too.”

“Agreed,” Thor replied. “We both have much different eyes upon the world.” Thor’s eyes roamed the edge of Asgard before approaching the gold sphere of the Bifrost. “The battle lines will be drawn here at Asgard. If we fail, the Nine Realms will fall as will your world.”

“Not on my watch,” Clint swore.

Once inside the sphere, Thor looked to Heimdall. “We are ready.”

~*~

Once in Madrid, Clint located the drop box and got what he needed. He took just enough cash, went to a computer store where he bought a basic laptop. They went to an internet café and after connecting to the internet, he was able to use the fake credentials to hack into SHIELD. It took another fifteen minutes to find what he was looking for and then an excruciatingly long ten minutes to get past the firewalls.

“There it is,” Clint murmured. He clicked on the map.

“Where?”

“Scwabisch Hall, Germany. There is an old abandoned army air base there. He has it stored in a bunker under the hangar. Relatively small town, quiet and out of the way just the way Fury likes. It’s a ways away,” Clint told him.

“Show me how to get there?”

Clint mapped the route and Thor peered closely. “I hope we can get there before SHIELD is onto us.”

Thor grinned. “Easily, my friend.”

~*~

When Clint was a kid, he snuck into a movie theater in order to see the movie Superman. It remained one of his all-time favorite movies. If anyone had told him then he’d be repeating the Lois Lane on Superman’s back scene with him as Lois and Thor as Superman, he would have rolled his eyes. Now, here he was clinging to the back of the God of Thunder as if his life depended on it and he was sure he looked nowhere near as graceful as Lois Lane.

They landed inside the fence in a tree line. From there, they could see the hangar and only a small contingent of guards.

“So few men for such a powerful weapon,” Thor observed.

“The least amount of attention, the better,” Clint told him. “People probably think they’re just a skeleton crew guarding an empty base.”

“I will draw them away.”

Thor started to move and Clint stopped him. “Remember, no killing. We’re only after the spear.”

“So you’ve stated repeatedly, Barton. Rest assured there will be no permanent injuries.”

Clint didn’t doubt Thor’s word. He was filled with enough as it was. The last time he did mission work for Loki, there were numerous dead as a result and he had counted his former handler among them. Fury had refused to disclose the number or even a name with Phil Coulson being the only exception. It was just as well he didn’t know. Clint would keep that guilt for the rest of his life regardless.

He forced his mind back on the mission at hand and watched as Thor brought down a lightning strike near the hanger that sent several guards scrambling for cover away from the building. He ran towards the door and used an arrow with just enough explosive to blow it open.

As soon as Clint was inside, he took down two agents knocking them unconscious. He put the bow back over his shoulder and made his way towards the elevator door. Knowing that it was already secured at the bottom, he forced the doors open, peered down the shaft and jumped to the cable, before sliding down.

Clint forced his way through the opening and jumped into the small elevator and got the doors halfway open. As soon as the bullets started flying he crouched down.

“Well, fuck,” Clint bit out. “This was a bad idea.”

Thor jumped down next to him and grinned, then swung the hammer blowing the elevator doors off. Clint and Thor rushed in, subdued the remaining guards. They ran down a corridor and Clint stopped at the one with the most security. It required a code and Clint didn’t have it.

“Thor!”

When Thor reached him, Clint stepped aside. “Will you do the honors?”

“With pleasure.”

Watching Thor use the hammer once again, Clint was in awe. “I wish I had me one of those.”

“You cannot lift it, friend.”

“Yeah, I know…worthy and all.”

Clint rushed inside with Thor following and after a halfhearted attempt by a few scientists to stop them, Thor locked them in a janitorial closet. Clint found the spear wired to computers and other devices he didn’t recognize.

The pulsing blue of the crystal had him frozen and suddenly he was afraid. So much fear spread through him that Clint couldn’t move, breathe or even think. He was taken back to the screams of SHIELD agents trying to escape his onslaught. Clint closed his eyes against the horrific memories as they assailed every part of him.

“Barton!”

“Barton!”

Then Clint remembered where he was and why he was here. He opened his eyes at Thor who was looking back him with a worried face.

“Sorry.”

Clint grabbed the spear and glanced at Thor. “Destroy the equipment, the computers. They’ll get this thing back, but at least they’ll have to start their research over from scratch.”

As Clint made his way out with the spear in hand, he heard the hammer laying waste to the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a long solitary walk on the Bifrost, one which Loki was glad to have. The spear was safely locked in his rooms for the time being. Thor was adding more to the defenses testing the limits of the city’s energy requirements. Clint remained at Asgard despite being several days overdue in his return. The archer had begun training with the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.

The more that was done, the less time there was before him. Loki had kept the part he would play in the battle for Asgard secret. No one would know until it was too late to stop him. He had long ago accepted that his life would be considerably shorter than Odin’s and old age was not a state he wished to ever see.

When he got to the golden sphere, he looked across the vast beauty. Heimdall said nothing as usual.

“My spies tell me war is imminent, Heimdall.”

“In days, Thanos and his armada will be at Asgard’s outer defenses.”

Loki kept his gaze forward. “I seek no forgiveness for my past transgressions against you, Heimdall. I do not seek your loyalty as well. You have always served Asgard first and foremost.”

“You are king of Asgard,” Heimdall replied with that familiar solemn voice.

“Be that as it may, Asgard comes before my own life, Heimdall. That is the command I give you.”

Heimdall inclined his head and Loki turned to leave.

“Yes, my King.”

Loki stilled and turned. The guardian remained unmoving with his back at him. There was nothing more to say.

~*~

The following day, Loki found Clint sharing a meal with Volstagg and Thor. Clint caught sight of his nod, made his excuses and walked over.

“Come, I have something for you,” Loki told him.

Curious, Clint followed Loki down a long corridor, a flight of stairs to a set of large double doors. The demigod waved his hand and the doors opened.

As they entered, Clint was in awe of the treasures that surrounded him, most of which was unrecognizable. Loki went to a large wooden chest.

“This room can only be opened by the King of Asgard,” Loki explained. “It is the king who is able to gift these treasures which is a rare event indeed. Their power are beyond most mortals’ wisdom.”

“Stark would have a heyday in here,” Clint said as he watched Loki take out a large bundle wrapped in muslin.

“Which is why Stark nor Fury, for that matter, will ever see the inside of this room. I require your discretion, Barton.”

“Yeah, of course.” Clint still had doubts he’d ever be able to return to Earth.

“There is no other who could make better use of this than you.” Loki handed Clint the bundle and stood back to watch him unwrap it. He’d never enjoyed gifting anyone this much before.

Clint set it on a nearby table and pulled at the strings. The muslin fell open and his eyes widened. It was the most beautiful bow he had ever seen in his life. The arched wood was polished to a fine sheen and etched Norse symbols were engraved around the grip. Next to it was what appeared to be a plain ordinary quiver filled with arrows that were etched as well. He looked at Loki in disbelief.

“While it does not have the diversity of your arrows such as the one which unseated me on your world,” Loki said with a slight grin. “Its qualities are therefore unique.”

“What do you mean?” Clint lifted the bow and he was amazed at the perfect balance in his hand. It was as if it was made especially for him.

“It’s enchanted. Your quiver will never empty. Once you release an arrow, it will become ten and they will find only the targets that are in your eye no matter the distance depending on the strength of your pull. This bow and arrow are at your command, Barton. No one else’s.”

Loki loved watching him pull on the string of the bow. He couldn’t wait to witness the archer’s expertise with such a magical weapon.

“I don’t know what to say, Loki. No one’s ever given me anything like this.”

“You will require much training nonetheless so you can accustom yourself to its power.”

“It’s really mine?”

“No one else will be able to wield it. Even Thor could not hope to and he would not for it is yours only.”

“Fuck. I don’t have words.”

Loki smiled. “The gratitude on your face is pleasure enough.”

Clint was still astonished at getting such a gift. He followed Loki out of the room. His next stop was Hogun’s archery range.

~*~               

Since Clint’s theft of Loki’s spear, he had remained at Asgard, lived in Loki’s rooms and slept next to him every night. It was comfortable yet unsettling at the same time. There had been no sex since his last heat and the next was still at least two weeks away. It felt like a lifetime.

Clint needed more and he wasn’t sure if he should even voice it. The words wouldn’t leave his mouth. They had grown contented in each other’s presence as if they were close acquaintances, but not quite friends.

So much had changed since it all began and Clint’s life bared little resemblance to the one prior to Manhattan and if he had to be honest with himself, he really didn’t want it to. What that meant in the bigger picture he didn’t know.

All that he knew at this point was that his chest ached because he needed more than his heat to bring them together. The battle with Thanos was looming and time was moving faster than he wanted. Clint was sure if he blinked, everything would disappear around him and he would be back to the solitary life as a SHIELD spy and assassin.

He glanced over at Loki who slept soundlessly. There hadn’t been a nightmare since Clint learned of the danger from Thanos. He had suspected the demigod finally put the ordeal behind him after talking about it.

Clint needed Loki, more than he ever needed anyone, but did Loki need him? As an alpha, yes, he did. But as Loki himself with no heat drawing them together or a knot fitting them into place? Clint couldn’t be sure and god, did he have to be. No matter what happened, he had to know.

Reaching over, Clint put his hand to Loki’s face. The eyes flittered open and gazed back at him questioning and before Loki could turn him away, Clint kissed him, deeply relieved that it wasn’t his heat dictating the desire. No, Clint’s desire didn’t come from the heat this time. It was a desire for acknowledgment that this came from not his need as an omega, but from Clint, the man showing Loki that he was the man he yearned for and not the alpha within.

He rolled on top of Loki pulling the lean body under him. Clint rested his hips onto Loki’s, never breaking the intimate kiss. He sighed into the mouth as he felt Loki’s fingers skimming his arms up to his shoulders. Their cocks nestled together began to grow warm and hard and Clint rolled his hips into him. The pleasing moan from Loki traveled into him and settled into his chest as a playful butterfly would upon finding that perfect resting place.

Clint finally broke away and he shifted just enough to ease Loki’s legs apart. After licking his fingers, he reached down between them and pushed two fingers inside of Loki. The distinct sigh of bliss was unmistakable. It took little preparation for Loki to open up to him. He brought his hand back up, set it near Loki’s shoulder onto the bed, and braced himself as he began pushing into the demigod.

Watching Loki’s face transform into desire was a work of art in itself. When Clint was deep into him, he didn’t hesitate to begin rocking his hips back and forth. He continued moving without breaking rhythm and with his eyes locked on Loki’s face. The demigod’s head arched just slightly, with his eyes closed, his mouth open allowing himself to be taken on such a blissful ride of pleasure.

Clint kept surging into him and covered Loki’s mouth with his own. This was far more than needing his alpha only to alleviate his heats. Loki was his lover and Clint would prove that over and over again. If not to Loki at least in Clint’s own mind he could satisfy the part of him that needed to more than just to be owned. He needed love and not just from anyone. Loki.

When the desire began to overwhelm them both, Clint raised his head and just as he came inside Loki, the demigod spilled his own seed between their bodies. As they came down off the orgasmic high, Clint kissed Loki again. He was about to move off him, when Loki stopped him.

“Stay, Clint,” Loki whispered.

Clint remained silent as he relaxed on top of Loki, still inside him. He rested his head on the demigod’s chest and closed his eyes. There were no declarations of love and Clint hadn’t expected that. For as much as he knew he loved Loki, he would never hear those words from him.

~*~

The following morning, Loki stood at the place Odin always stood when watching over the warriors as they trained. He raised his chin, folded his arms across his chest and did his level best to appear as kingly as possible. Feeling awkward, Loki relaxed then planted his hands on the stone wall as he’d seen Odin do a thousand times. He even shifted his footing as Odin would, but it just wasn’t quite the same. Odin, even at his most casual, had a bearing that commanded all before him and Loki could not imitate that no matter how hard he tried.

It was ridiculous really. He could sit on the throne without a thought of the matter, but standing before battle-hardened warriors made him feel diminutive. He had never been comfortable training with them in the first place. Seeing them now, with the resentment filled stares told him enough. They would never have truly followed him into battle especially if they believed he was not worthy to sit on the throne. Thor, on the other hand, had done more to earn their respect and admiration than Loki ever could. Knowing this, Loki was content in Thor commanding their armies.

He shifted his attention back to the field of warriors. He searched among them and soon found Clint training. He had Ichaival in hand and watching him let loose of the arrow, it splitting into ten, finding their targets had Loki grinning in pride. Yes, he was Hawkeye indeed and so strong was he that Loki wished for even a tenth of the archer’s strength and integrity.

Thor came to stand next to him. “They look ready, brother.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. He had difficulty in tearing his eyes away from Clint. “We cannot prepare any more than we already have.”

“You seem well-rested, calm.”

“I did sleep well,” Loki admitted. His chest seemed to bloom with happiness whenever he thought of last night. Clint had been tender, passionate and loving. Never in his years had he known such a thing could exist in sex. He wasn’t aware that he was almost smiling just thinking about it.

“Tis glorious news!” Thor declared giving Loki a pat on the back.

Loki pushed him off. “What are you talking about?”

“To see you gazing at Barton with such adoration, brother. I had thought men to be love-struck fools before meeting my Jane. I share your happiness, Loki.”

“Ridiculous,” Loki replied. He shook his head and had to confess that Thor was right. Loki turned, rested his hip against the stone. “While on Midgard, one of the men had an unusual bag filled with a strange food. I asked after it and he gave me a piece of it.”

“What was it?”

“It was white, round and had a texture unlike anything I’ve ever seen. I consumed it and it was the oddest experience. The food was sweet and soft like a pillow.”

“You speak of marshmallows,” Thor informed him.

“You know of this food?”

“Yes, Darcy Lewis shared hers with me. She calls it part of my education.”

“It’s oddly saccharine,” Loki told him. “Fluffy, to use Midgardian terminology.”

“You did not like it?”

“Of course not,” Loki sharply denied. “I only tell you this because you are such a person. A marshmallow.”

“Loki,” Thor chided.

“From this day forward you shall no longer be called the God of Thunder. The God of Marshmallows you shall be.”

For a moment, Thor thought Loki serious, then caught the sly humor in his eyes. His laugh was boisterous enough to catch the attention of a few warriors. Loki finally allowed a comfortable grin himself.

A harried guard approached them. “My King. Prince Thor.”

“What is it?” Loki firmly stated.

“Heimdall sends word, your majesty. Thanos and his armada will arrive on the morrow.”

A nod from Loki sent the guard away. “It’s time.”

Thor saw Barton with Lady Sif and Fandral. “Barton! We must go!”

Before Thor could leave, Loki stopped him. “Barton cannot go to Midgard. He will be imprisoned.”

“Tis Barton’s belief that his presence will forewarn them as to the deadliness of the threat not only to Asgard, but the Earth as well. I agreed.”

“Thor,” Loki warned.

Thor put a reassuring hand on Loki’s neck. “I swear, brother, they will not keep him. Barton will come back to you. I promise you this.”

Loki didn’t like it one bit and he relented. He turned long enough to see Clint racing from the grounds with Ichaival in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick Fury placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose trying to get a grip on the raging headache coming on. He had just told the team about Clint and Thor breaking into a classified facility and making off with the spear several days prior. It erupted in shock, accusations, outrage and then back to accusations again. He was on the verge of bringing Coulson back from his fake-death to get a handle on this team. It was the reason that Phil Coulson was considered the greatest handler ever in SHIELD’s history.

“You should have told us,” Natasha said raising her voice. “We could have found him.”

“As I said five times already,” Nick firmly stated. “Hawkeye and Thor scooted off-world as soon as they got their hands on the spear.”

“We’ll never know, will we?” Bruce stated.

“I do know,” Nick asserted. “Clint Barton is not on this planet nor is he likely to be anytime soon.”

A bright rainbow light shot down to the platform and everyone saw it with the exception of Nick Fury who had his back to the cityscape.

That was when Nick realized everyone stopped talking and starting straight ahead at the two figures moving inside.

“I’m not even going to ask who is behind me,” Nick muttered. He turned to see Clint and Thor coming into the room. Nick had no choice but to take out his weapon and aim it at Barton. “Agent Barton.”

Clint raised his hands. “Sir.”

“Step in a little closer so I can get a look at your eyes, please.”

Clint did and he felt Thor’s hand on his shoulder.

“Friends, I can assure you Barton is not enthralled.”

There was something in the air and Clint picked up on the scent almost immediately as Logan walked out of the kitchen with an apple in hand.

“What are you doing here, Logan?” Clint asked.

“Miss me, kid?” Logan asked with smirk. He plopped down on the couch and took a large bite of the apple.

“You better not be living in my apartment,” Clint warned.

“Clint, I think you need to explain your actions,” Steve told him.

“Yes, you do,” Tony readily agreed. “Explain to us how your horny alpha got you raring-to-go and would reward if you fetched him the magic glow stick.”

“No, that’s not right,” Bruce interjected. “It’ll be another few weeks before Clint’s…in…heat…again.”

Bruce ducked his head when he realized how bad it sounded on the heels of Tony’s rude description.

“God, do I feel like a fucking Rottweiler,” Clint muttered.

Nick finally lowered his gun and holstered it. “Alright Barton, Thor. Why did you take the spear?”

“There is little time for these explanations,” Thor told them. “Thanos and his armada will be soon upon Asgard. We require aid of the Avengers. Will you grant it?”

Nick looked over his shoulder at the team including Logan. Then he turned back to Clint and Thor. “Can you transport a helicarrier in that rainbow shit of yours?”

Clint looked at Thor who shrugged his shoulders, then to Fury he said, “Sure, not a problem.”

“Okay.” Nick took out the radio. “Hill, this is Fury.”

“ _Go ahead, sir_.”

“Lock down the carrier, baton the hatches and secure all personnel. We’re going on a trip…a wild crazy ass trip.”

“ _Sir_?”

“We’ll be there in ten.”

“ _Yes, sir_.”

As everyone was readying to leave, Natasha went to Clint. She kept her hard gaze on him.

“You could’ve trusted me with this.”

“I should have. I’m sorry.”

“I like the earring.” She nudged his head with affection. Then noticed his weapons. “Is that a new bow?”

~*~

In Asgard’s vault, Loki held the spear in his right hand and he took slow deliberate steps along the walkway. He gripped it tight and remembered how he had reinforced the metal with magic so that no matter how hard he held it, the spear would not yield in his hand.

Loki reached the Frost Giant casket and gazed into the frozen pulsing blue recalling how he had first put his hands upon it. The Jotunheim skin had bloomed throughout his body and the coldness of it had almost been a shock to the senses. He had grown and thrived under the warm Asgard sun. The blue coldness had seeped into him and Loki was fearful of how right it had felt.

He was once again reminded of the betrayal of learning the parents he had loved were not his own. The pain of it still remained to this day though not quite as sharp it had been in the beginning. Frigga had done her best to assuage the betrayal and Loki had not the heart to say what he felt. He had saved every bit of that hate for Odin.

The hate he had ridded from himself was now replaced with deep agonizing regret and guilt. He had tried to kill Thor on more than one occasion, he had brought the enemy into Asgard and he had killed with little regard during his failed attempt on Midgard.

Then there was Barton. Oh, how deep the regret and guilt ran into the depths and crevices of his soul. Loki had turned the archer into what he despised most; an enemy of his own people. He forced his Jotun nature onto him and once again, Barton bowed to him likely hating him each and every time they were forced to couple no matter the undeniable pleasure they found. The one saving grace Loki had was Clint Barton’s change of heart towards him.

On this day, however, all will change. He would give a final act of contrition for his crimes. Nothing would ever wipe them away, but he would at least atone for the wreckage left in his wake. More importantly, Clint would be free of the bonding, of him. The archer would no longer be subjected to his shameful Jotun nature. Loki closed his eyes remembering their last night together. That he would carry with him from this moment on until the end. There was the courage he needed in the face of his fear. Clint loving him as no other.

Loki opened his eyes, faced the dreaded casket and lifted the spear. His hand changed to a deep cold blue. He could feel it spreading into his shoulder. Loki placed the tip on the casket and tightened his mouth together as the brutal cold power poured onto the spear. The shiny blue crystal darkened and dulled, the metal frosted so harshly that had anyone other than Loki touched it they would at the very least lose their arm and at the most their life.

Taking as much as he possibly could from the casket, Loki whispered an oath.

“This gift shall be returned from whence it came.”

He turned to leave and stopped long enough to grab the Infinity Gauntlet from its place.

~*~

After hiding the Infinity Gauntlet and spear in an easily accessible spot and disguising it with magic, Loki walked out onto the expansive balcony leading directly from the main ballroom where it overlooked Asgard. The armies were in formation ready to do battle. Longships shot through the sky taking position. Loki’s eyes followed one and much to his amazement, the hellicarrier came into view.

After speaking to an advisor, he transported himself to the tarmac and saw the Avengers gathered together with Fury. Loki’s eyes went to Clint and then they narrowed at the tall figure standing next to him. Loki stalked across the tarmac and with every step his alpha instinct grew even more feral. When he reached him, his fists clenched, the demigod was ready to fight.

Loki pulled Clint behind him. “What are you doing here?”

Logan raised his eyebrows. “I’ve lived a hell of a long life, bub, and I’m sure we’ve never crossed paths.”

Clint stepped in between them despite the danger of it. “Loki, it’s okay. It’s not what you think. This is Logan also known as Wolverine.”

“Oh, you’re him,” Logan said with a nod. “Don’t worry, kitten. I’m not after your boy. I’m here for the war.”

Loki was still having trouble controlling his alpha rage and he hated the smirk on the man’s face as he chewed on a cigar.

“Hey, goldenrod,” Logan said to Stark who was already in his suit. “Give me a lift?”

“Good idea,” Tony said. “There are one too many alpha males in this pack.”

Logan held out his hand and Tony took it. “Just remember, Stark. I’m not playing Lois Lane to your Superman.”

As Iron Man shot off with Wolverine in tow, Clint just shook his head.

Fury came forward to face Loki. “Loki.”

Loki had a ghost of smile. “That’s King Loki, Director Fury.”

Nick nodded. “Think you can magic this heap up enough to give Thanos a run for his money?”

“My scientists are boarding as we speak. All of Asgard’s technology will be at your disposal for the duration of the battle. Your systems will be purged of our technology should there be success.”

“Understood.” Fury glanced at Bruce. “Doctor, care to get your game face on?”

“More than ready,” Bruce answered.

Seeing the mild doctor morph into the enormous green creature was nothing short of amazing in Loki’s eyes. It was when Hulk stomped towards him that he grew alarmed. He nudged the demigod so hard that Clint caught him before he could fall.

“Puny god,” Hulk rumbled.

Loki straightened, adjusted his long coat and had a nervous smile. “I remember you, too.”

Clint moved closer. “Hey, big guy. Wait for me.” He turned to Loki. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Of course.” Loki followed him off to the side of the tarmac for more privacy.

“I hate to ask this and don’t take it personally, but I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it?”

Clint pulled open his tunic and at seeing the nipple rings and chain, Loki understood.

“Just hate for it to get caught on anything. You can put it all back when this thing is over.”

Loki reached over and lightly fingered the gold chain across Clint’s chest. He nearly cried out at the unfairness of it all, but shoved it back down. No, this was far from that. Looking into Clint’s eyes, he saw the love in them. Loki nearly said the words. They were on the tip of his tongue, but that would just bring him more pain and it wasn’t in Loki to give Clint that kind of cruel hope. It implied a future that would never arrive. Loki had known that all along. He waved his hand and the jewelry was gone.

He touched Clint’s cheek. “I command you to live.”

“You too.”

Loki watched Clint for the last time as he approached Hulk. Natasha gave Clint a touch on the shoulder and he couldn’t make out the words they said to each other. She headed to a quinjet and before Loki knew it, Clint had already left the hellicarrier with the help of his green friend.

Before he could take his position, Thor dropped down and made his way to Loki.

“The outer defenses have fallen,” Thor reported. “We are evacuating the outlying settlements to the southern plains.”

“Just as you predicted,” Loki murmured.

“They will find many gifts along the way,” Thor promised.

Loki nodded. Thanos forces would come across booby-traps as they progressed. It wouldn’t be much, but hopefully enough to send a message that Asgard will fight to the end.

“I must take my expected place,” Loki told him.

Thor grasped Loki’s hand. “I will see you after we win the day, brother.”

Rather than make a promise Loki couldn’t possibly keep, he just said, “Asgard will live.”

“Loki.”

He wouldn’t answer Thor. Loki turned and left him then transported himself to the balcony where two generals awaited him. They would oversee the battle as it waged on the ground and in the air.    


	11. Chapter 11

On the cusp of every battle there is that moment where the waiting for it to begin seems to last an eternity. Breaths are held, anticipation grows and tensions spike. For some, there is a brief moment of wondering if the enemy had changed their collective minds. Once it begins, there is an almost perceptible relief that the wait has ended.

That was the case as streaks of bright light shot at Asgard and stopped just short of the magnetic barrier guarding the city. The armada was here. At its head, an oval-shaped space vessel, at least twice the size of the helicarrier, ugly and evil with thick armored plating scarred from centuries of past battles. A dozen more, smaller just as battle hardened took position along the barrier.

Before a word could be uttered, blazing red electricity shot from ship to ship and then at the barrier. The heat of the first attack made the air thick and hot as if a furnace had been opened upon the waiting Asgard armies and their allies. Asgard’s protective wall lit with a blaze and then it was gone.

As the ships crossed into Asgrard, Fury, at his position on the helicarrier didn’t break from his concentrated look at what they were facing.

“Can we scan inside those ships?” Nick questioned.

“Nay,” answered the Asgard scientist. “The armor plating is too thick for our sensors.”

“That’s not helpful,” Nick muttered.

On the balcony, Loki wouldn’t allow his unease to show. “Director, it would be an honor for SHIELD to fire the first salvo.”

“Yeah,” Nick said. “Why wait. Let’s get this fucking party started.”

The helicarrier, quickly fitted with advanced Asgard tech fired a wave of photon barrages at the larger ship upon its approach. It seemed to jostle the alien ship, but no impacts could be seen.

Then the armada began descending and despite the attacks by both the longships and SHIELD jets, they opened and hordes of alien soldiers poured out running at the armies who were already poised for battle. The clash was thundering loud with weapons blasts, hand to hand fighting and yells.

On the ground, Steve used his shield to block the shots. He dropped long enough to get a visual of the invaders. There was a minimal black armor covering the chest and thighs. Thick dark helmets without the benefit of face guards allowed Steve to see their faces. Thin grey skin, sunken cheeks and oil like hair stuck to the flesh. He killed the soldier with a twist of the head and then Steve had to take a step back when it rose afterwards.

“Zombies!” Steve declared. “What the fuck!”

Iron Man shot through the air holding Wolverine.

“Jarvis, America’s sweetheart just said ‘fuck’.”

“Yes, sir. Archived for future reference,” Jarvis said with a perceptible sigh. “I detect a small ship attempting to breech the palace, sir.”

“Hey, Logan,” Tony said. “Ready for a drop off?”

Logan unsheathed his claws. “I always wanted to slice and dice zombies.”

When Iron Man got close to the ship firing at the palace shield, he dropped Wolverine onto it and sped off as the mutant began tearing into the thick plating.

Natasha brought the quinjet down low and laid down cover fire so the Asgards could advance on the zombie-like creatures. She glanced at the sensors and saw a smaller faster ship coming up fast.

“These ships have drones. I’ve got one on my six.”

“I’m on it,” Tony responded.

Hulk leaped to the behemoth ship and began pounding his heavy fists into the unforgiving metal. It gave very little, but it was enough for him to continue the onslaught. Thor landed next to him and plowed his hammer to it with negligible effect. A shot of electric red scored along the plating and when it hit Thor, he screamed in pain. The hammer tumbled off the ship and dropped to the waiting ground while Thor writhed in pain. Hulk howled in rage as he found himself unable to move.

On the balcony, Loki continued his observance it’s waging encompassing his entire field of vision. Ships and jets sped across the sky blasting one another. One of his generals approached.

“Your Majesty, Thor and the creature have been neutralized on the shell of the mother ship. The mutant was able to destroy the smaller ship attempting to breech the palace. Our longships and the metal man have had moderate success in terminating the drones.”

Loki nodded and he scanned the skies waiting for Thanos to make an appearance. If winning the war was within his grasp, he would appear. Loki had no doubt.

On the ground, Clint fought like an animal against the never-ending offensive of alien zombie creatures. Using Ichaival, he fired an arrow and the ten that appeared hit the enemy in the face essentially bringing them down as they futilely attempted to dislodge the embedded arrows making it far easier for the Asgard warriors behind him to kill them once and for all. Clint was able to make a wide swath for them to keep going.  

The behemoth mother ship fired at the helicarrier repeatedly and the Asgard shield in place protected them as they returned every volley.

“Sir, the mother ship is repositioning,” Maria announced.

Nick left his position and went to the observation window. The intimidating vessel was turning to face the helicarrier. It fired electric blazing red shots at the barrier which caused sparks and fires through the bridge.

“Backups online!” Maria shouted.

“The magnetic shield has been neutralized,” an Asgard scientist told Fury.

Seeing another smaller ship hover over the tarmac opening its doors, Fury watched as scores of enemy descend upon them. He headed back to the computers at his station. “We’ve been boarded. Send out SHIELD teams one, three and four onto the tarmac. Post the remainder at every exit. They are not getting in.”

Natasha had several drones on her tail as she sped the craft trying to take out every enemy she found. One blast found it’s mark and alarms went off. The quinjet was beginning to sputter and smoke was pouring out of the engine. Natasha eyed a second ship making a run at the palace.

“Hey, guys,” Natasha said over her com. “I’m going to need pick up.”

“Where are you?” Clint asked.

Seeing the ship in front of her, she angled the controls directly at it.

“On the…” Natasha leaned forward to see where the Asgard sun was. “East end. I’m doing a kamikaze without the kamikaze part.”

“Natasha!” Clint yelled.

“On my way,” Tony broadcast. “I see her.”

Natasha pushed a button, the window hatch popped open and at the last possible second, she jumped away and was caught by Iron Man right before the quinjet exploded into the ship.

She was dropped not far from Clint who had just taken down half a dozen zombie creatures. He was covered in sweat, dirt and a stream of blood from his hairline trailed to his ear.

“You just never quit, do you?” Clint said shaking his head.

Natasha grabbed a sword lying on the ground and grinned. “It’s just like…”

“Don’t say it!”

“I was going to say New York all over again,” Natasha replied with a half-smile.

Another line of aliens came at them and the fight continued.

Meanwhile, Hulk, recovered from the electric shock of the previous attack, was enraged even more, if it were possible, and at finding something to grip, he ripped the thick plating off the ship. Thor summoned Mjolnir and when the electric red fire came at them again, he aimed a lightning bolt at it which seemed to temporarily displace it. In response, the mother ship rolled back and forth effectively causing Hulk to tumble and he was unable to grip onto the pealed back metal. He then fell with a roar. Thor was about to fly after him when several drones came at his position.

The mother ship fired at the helicarrier as another battle waged on the tarmac. The agents were barely holding their own as it was when they lost their footing due to the large explosion at one of the engines.

“We lost number three!” Maria yelled.

Fury ran to the Asgard scientist. “The Hulk is the only one to make a dent in that mother ship!”

“Yes, Director Fury,” he said. “The creature is pure gamma radiation.”

“Modify our fucking weapons to match the radiation!”

“It will take a few moments.”

“Get it done and hope our asses don’t fall from the sky in the meantime.”

Loki saw the struggling helicarrier, his eyes tracked the dueling jets and ships. Some successful and some not. He turned his sharp gaze onto the mother ship ignoring the reports of the waging battle from his generals. They were losing.

Cold satisfaction bloomed through Loki’s chest as a door slid open near the nose of the mother ship. The seated Thanos rose as a god would to survey the mayhem and death below. Mottled with scarred sickly bluish skin, his pleasure at seeing the war causing so much agony were etched in the toothy decay of his sneer.

It was time. Loki stepped back allowing his likeness to appear without the notice of the generals. He turned, strode from the balcony and went to the hidden spear and Infinity Gauntlet. Not allowing himself to reflect again on what he was about to do, Loki took the spear with his dark blue hand satisfied that the frozen power from the casket still remained within it.

He left the palace in disguise and once on the Bifrost, his returned to his state as Asgard’s king and ruler. There was no time to waste as Loki crossed. Thanos would soon be upon him and seeing to their end was foremost in his thoughts.

Tony fired off several blasts at the drones trailing him. He had dropped Wolverine onto another ship for him to rip onto when he saw the lone figure crossing the Bifrost.

“What’s Loki doing on the Bifrost?” Tony asked unsure of who would answer.

Steve, Clint and Natasha fought on the battlefield as scores of dead alien zombies fell at their feet. Asgard warriors were just as fierce and tenacious not allowing even one to escape their reach. Steve had taken three down with the fling of his shield and stopped long enough to look up at the balcony.

“He’s on the balcony,” Steve told him.

Clint stopped fighting and took a step forward. “That’s not Loki.”

“How do you know?” Natasha asked.

“Trust me. It’s not.” Clint fired off an arrow and didn’t even look at the arrows embedding themselves into the faces of the enemy. He barely had time to consider what Loki was doing when a drone bared down on their position.

Tony saw the large figure hovering above the ship and headed in that direction.

“Sir, 36% power remaining,” Jarvis stated.

“Reroute everything,” Tony instructed.

He stopped a few yards from the creature. “Thanos, I presume. You are the ugliest smurf I’ve ever seen.”

Thanos paid little attention as a distant power became known to him. He raised his hand and a blast erupted sending Tony flying across the skies of the war waging below. Slamming into the tall stone wall surrounding the palace he let out loud grunt on impact and was falling. Thor caught him just feet above the ground, then eased him to his feet.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked.

“Yeah,” Tony ground out. “Never call Thanos a smurf.”

Thor looked in the direction of the Bifrost. “I must see to Loki.”

The sound of hovering ships surrounded them and when Thor and Tony looked, two of them opened the doors and numerous alien zombies ran at them with weapons raised.

Loki arrive at the door of the golden sphere and turned his attention towards the mother ship long enough to witness Thanos blasting into Iron Man.

“What are you intentions?” Heimdall asked.

“To see to Thanos’ end, guardian.” The spear felt heavy in Loki’s hand.

Seeing Thanos flying in his direction, Loki raised the Infinity Gauntlet.

“I will not have your interference, Heimdall,” Loki ordered.

Heimdall turned his gaze towards the sky and watched as Thanos came to the Bifrost, then hover just feet away from them.

“So,” Thanos with a deep throaty rumble. “The pitiful creature who writhed on my altar lives.”

“Yes, I live,” Loki swore with venom. “But you will not!”

Thanos laugh, leathery tight and chilling had Loki feeling fear for just a moment and then he fired a blast from his spear which bounced off the monster. He stepped off the floating throne and took a step towards them. Thanos was feet taller than Loki, his body thick and broad.

Heimdall, with the intent of defending his king, came at him and swung at Thanos with his large sword. The nihilistic animal grabbed Heimdall around the chest, squeezed until Heimdall screamed then tossed the body aside as if it were a broken doll.

“I will have the Infinity Gauntlet,” Thanos promised. “Then you will know the pleasure of death through the pain you will suffer.”

On the helicarrier, Nick watched the behemoth mother ship as it sat unmoving.

“Why haven’t they finished us off?”

“Sir,” Marie said. “It looks like Thanos has left his ship.”

“Where’d he go?”

Marie shook her head. “I’m not sure. Our sensors can’t lock onto him. I can’t raise any of the Avengers.”

Nick saw the Asgard scientist working feverishly. “I don’t know hold much time we’ve got left until that ship decides to take our other engines. How long?”

“Momentarily, Director.”

With a nod, Nick stepped back feeling defenseless.

Loki could hear the blasts and explosions from the battle. Hulk’s roar over it all gave him courage for reasons he couldn’t understand. He moved back as Thanos stalked closer keeping the Infinity Gauntlet in plain view.

Once at the edge of the Bifrost where Loki had fallen into the abyss, he held out the golden glove over the drop. Thanos had a deathly grin.

“The pathetic creature thinks to lure me. You yearn for power and your threat rings false.” Thanos had a cold dark laugh.

A large blast erupted behind them and Thanos turned to see a green blast from the helicarrier tearing into the mother ship which was enveloped in explosions. Furious, Thanos narrowed his dark gaze at the demigod.

Loki raised an eyebrow and without saying a word, it dropped from his hand and Thanos screamed a dark deathly howl that broke across the skies of Asgard. Thanos came at him and just as Loki raised his spear, he felt sudden intense agony and for a moment he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak and couldn’t think.

He looked down and Thanos large fist was implanted in his abdomen. Loki scowled in pure pain and a small hint of air finally reached his lungs. The fist twisted inside of him and despite the torment, he managed to bury the blade of the spear deep into Thanos’ chest.

“Know a frozen death, monster.”

Loki let the Frost Giant power pour out of the spear and he watched as the casket’s contents seep into Thanos veins, his eyes and into his mouth. Thanos body began to harden as the icy power and before the hand inside of him could freeze, Loki nearly screamed as he extracted himself off it.

He fell to his knees and looked up at Thanos frozen in time with the spear embedded into its chest. He had not the strength to take the spear so Loki struggled to his feet and used what he had left to send that frozen corpse over the edge. He fell in the process and his head hung over. With more satisfaction than he had felt in his lifetime, Loki watched Thanos disappear into the void.

Heimdall rolled to his side. “My King,” he groaned. “The gauntlet.”

“It was…” Loki could barely talk. The energy to do so was quickly leaving him. “..a trick. It remains on the Bifrost.”

When Thor landed on the Bifrost with Clint they rushed to Loki. Asgard warriors were already at Heimdall assisting him to his feet. Thor and Clint eased the demigod to his back and their eyes widened at seeing the gaping wound with blood pouring from it. Clint divested himself of his tunic, wadded it up and pressed it in hopes of stemming the flow.

“Loki, damn it!” Clint tried to ignore the large amount of red already covering Lok’s clothing.

It took effort for Loki to keep his eyes opened and he managed to open his mouth.

“The battle,” Loki breathed.

“Their forces have scattered in hopes of escape. They will all be found,” Thor explained. Then he gave Loki a pained smile. “We have won the day, brother. You have triumphed.”

Clint leaned forward. “You’ll be okay.”

A tear helplessly fell from the corner of Loki’s eye. With great effort he raised his hand to caress Clint’s face. Seeing him now before death came, made him grateful for this last moment.

When Loki’s hand dropped before it could touch him and his eyes closed, Clint’s heart clenched in such pain that he nearly screamed.

“Loki!”

“He still breathes,” Thor said. “We’ll take him to the healers.”

Thor lifted Loki and he hurried to the waiting longship with Clint on his heels. They sped off in the distance with Clint holding an unconscious Loki whispering pleadings for him to hold on and to live.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Thor laid Loki onto the table, the healers forced him and Clint out to the corridor. As they waited the remaining Avengers arrived including Nick and Logan. Time passed at an excruciating pace. Steve and Tony sat on a bench, Nick leaned against a wall and Bruce had an arm folded across his stomach while he chewed on a thumbnail. Natasha remained close to Clint who took small steps in a circle while Thor gazed at the door willing it to open.

No one spoke. There were no reassurances, no words of hopes or even prayers whispered. The quiet vigil said volumes about seriousness of Loki’s wounds.

When a healer finally emerged, they all moved closer with Clint and Thor standing directly in front of her.

“He is awake,” she said.

“How is he?” Clint asked.

Her eyes went from Clint to Thor. “His wound is grave, My Lord. He will not survive long.”

Rather than even contemplate the words, Clint brushed past her with Thor following. Inside the room, Loki laid pale and unmoving. Clint rounded the other side of the bed and sat next to him. Thor knelt close as well.

Clint looked deep into Loki’s eyes. “You’re going to be fine. You hear me?”

Loki had faint smile. It seemed to take so much effort. He was determined to touch Clint for one last time and he did, caressing the archer’s mouth. Clint took Loki’s hand in his.

“Thank you,” Loki whispered.

His eyes closed and his hand slipped from Clint’s as the last breath left his body.

“No.” Thor shook his head in denial as tears trailed down his face. “This is a trick. Loki is fooling us again.”

The body soon turned to an ashen blue-grey and not even the lines of Loki’s lineage emerged.

“It’s him,” Clint whispered, his voice broken. Squeezing his eyes shut failing to stop his tears, he lowered his head onto Loki’s shoulder. “It’s him.”

The small cry escaped Clint as he remained in place. What began as a sob soon became a scream tearing from his chest. It ripped him open as the grief poured from the very lowest part of him and he screamed again in anguish as it continued echo even out into the corridor where everyone waited.

Natasha covered her ears in a failed attempt to block Clint’s horrific sorrow. She buried her face in Bruce’s shoulder and he clung to her hoping that his own heartache wouldn’t release the green rage who was his constant companion.

Nick had his head against the wall, Logan looked straight knowing all too well of Clint’s suffering. Tony felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder and he covered it with his own.

There was nothing left inside of Clint as his scream finally subsided. He was empty. A part of him was gone and he was nothing but a lifeless amputated limb without Loki. When he heard Thor’s broken voice, Clint finally raised his head.

“Barton.”

How Clint got to his feet, he didn’t know. Seeing the pain etched in Thor’s face was too much. They pulled each other in a tight embrace, holding not wanting to let go. The shared loss was unbearable.

Neither heard the door open. Neither saw the warm bright glow covering Loki’s body. It was the words spoken that finally got their attention.

“You, my son, are worthy to be king.”

Staring in disbelief, Clint and Thor were in shock as the wise old Odin kept a hand on Loki’s form. To see Loki’s eyes open once again and the deep breath he took was nothing short of miraculous. It wasn’t real until the first word Loki spoke.

“Father.”

Odin had loving smile for Loki. He turned away and left the room.

Clint rushed over to Loki and had to touch him, feel him to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“You’re back,” Clint whispered in awe. “You’re really back.”

“Yes.” Loki was about to say another word when Clint kissed him.

“Welcome back, brother.” Thor couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear.

As Clint and Loki held hands, Thor took the opportunity to leave and rather than answer the questions in the faces of the group waiting, he caught up to Odin who was strolling down the corridor with his hands behind his back.

“Father,” Thor said.

Odin stopped and turned.

“Loki will remain on the throne?”

“Your brother gave all for everything he loved. Asgard indeed has a great king in Loki.”

As Odin resumed his walk, Thor went back to the room where everyone had gathered around Asgard’s king.

~*~

Celebrations erupted throughout Asgard as a result of the triumphant defeat of the evil monster known as Thanos. As day turned to night, parties were held rejoicing the Asgard warriors, the Avengers and their king, Loki who had singlehandedly sent their now dead enemy into a void.

Inside the palace ballroom the partying continued with SHIELD personnel, Avengers, and Asgardians with uplifting music from the small string and woodwind orchestra. Drinks were lifted, laughter abounded and some even took to dancing as well.

Volstagg carried a cask of ale to the table and dropped it with a loud thump not far from his reach. He sat next to Steve and handed him a fourth large wooden stein filled to the brim.

Steve reached for it and chuckled. “I’m telling you, it won’t happen.”

“Nonsense!” Volstag declared. “There is none in the Nine Realms who cannot get drunk.”

Rather than argue, Steve upended the mug and started drinking.

Loki watched the exchange with a bit of smile and moved away. When he turned, Tony Stark was facing him with a studious look.

“Stark.”

“You threw me out a window,” Tony reminded him.

“I did,” Loki admitted without feeling all that sorry about it. “You shot me with your repulsor blast.”

“I did offer you a drink.”

“As a gesture of good will, you shall never want for a drink of your choosing in all of Asgard.”

Tony tilted his head. “Good enough.”

“Perchance, have you seen Barton?”

“Nope.”

After Tony left, Loki continued his wanderings. From time to time he was stopped by guests who expressed their gratitude and good wishes for his rule. He was soon met by Nick Fury who perused him with his one good eye.

“Director Fury,” Loki said. “Asgard will forever be in your debt. The council has unanimously agreed to allow your helicarrier to retain the shield currently within its systems.”

“That’s quite generous. Hopefully, there isn’t another ship flying around able to take it down that easy.”

“Our scientists have begun studying Thanos’ technology. You will have their full analysis upon completion.”

Nick nodded his approval and he kept studying Loki.

“Was there something else, Director?”

“That’s a hell of a thing you did,” Nick told him. “Takes all kinds of courage and that’s hard to find. Consider SHIELD a friend and ally. The WSC will know what you did.”

Loki was speechless. Nick grinned then laughed.

“I always wondered what it would take to shut you up.”

Nick gave Loki a firm pat on the arm before walking away. Loki was still staring at his back when he noticed Natasha observing him.

“Was he joking?” Loki asked.

“Fury never says anything he doesn’t mean.”

“I have been searching for Barton, but he is not here.”

“I think he’s with Thor.” Natasha moved closer to Loki. “You hurt him and I will kill you.”

Loki blinked. “Of course not. Are you under the impression he will stay?”

“He’ll stay.”

“How can you be so confident?”

“I know Clint better than you in a lot of ways. He’ll stay.”

Loki shook his head. He couldn’t imagine Clint ever agreeing to that. “His home is Midgard, the Avengers and you.”

“Clint can be quite thick-headed at times, but he’s not going to walk away from the best thing he’s ever had. If he did, I’d kick his ass and he knows it.”

After Natasha walked off, Loki was still stunned by her words. Could it be? Is it even possible?

~*~

Clint followed Thor to his rooms wondering what it was the God of Thunder wanted to show him. He was eager to get to the party and to Loki. After everything, he needed Loki close to know that he lived. Even more, Clint never wanted to part from him and thankfully it wasn’t his omega nature dictating that. He loved Loki and it was still his hope to know it was returned.

Thor went to his closet and emerged carrying something in his hand. He set it down on the table and stepped back. It was a gold colored apple far richer than the Earth fruit.

“What’s this?”

“A gift.”

“You’re giving me an apple.”

“There was a time, Barton, when I had started to believe my brother lost to us. His rage at being betrayed brought out the worst in him. His lies and machinations were his undoing. Even when he took Father’s place on the throne I believed the boy I loved as a child was lost. Since you came into his life, he changed in ways I had thought impossible. Loki became my brother once again. I will be forever grateful.”

“Shit, Thor. That’s great and I appreciate it. An apple, though?”

“It is not just an apple,” Thor explained. “This comes from the orchards of the House of Idunn. There is none like it in the known universe. I had considered giving it to my Jane, but she is not ready for such a gift.”

“What’s so special about it?”

“The consumer is granted long life, Barton. Should you choose, you would live as we here on Asgard. I gift this not just for you alone, but also my brother. His happiness is paramount and that is what I seek for him. You have done this for him in ways no one else could.”

Thor came closer to Clint and looked in to his eyes to make sure all was clear.

“Think long upon this, Barton. Should you consume it, you will live long past all those you love on Midgard. The Avengers will cease long before your life ends. They will become as dust while you retain the age you are now.”

Clint swallowed the lump in his throat. Living for centuries, thousands of years potentially was something Clint had never considered. It was always an impossibility except in movies and fairytales.

“Should you refuse, I will not think less of you, Barton. This is not a decision one can take lightly. I will leave you to contemplate.”

The door closed behind him and Clint approached the table. He was almost afraid to touch the fruit. Living forever was still as unreal as anything he could fathom.

Could he in good conscience eat the apple, become essentially immortal while everyone he cared about aged and died? Could he stand by and watch their bodies break down from the ravages of age? Wouldn’t it be selfish on his part?

Clint tried to imagine Tony aging to an old man, then Coulson. Suddenly a vision of Natasha appeared. His heart lurched. Since he’d always known her, Clint assumed he would die first. She was a survivor far more than he ever was. When Coulson had found him he had been on a path of self-destruction.  

He and Natasha had been through hell and back together. Countless times they had patched each other’s wounds, held one another through turmoil and loss, and they had celebrated just as many good times as well.

The doubts suddenly began falling away as Clint reached for the apple. He walked to the balcony, sat on the edge of the stone and took a large bite.

~*~

Loki had searched through the crowded party for Clint with no success. He was growing impatient when it suddenly occurred to him that the archer may have already left for Midgard. He still had some days left until the next heat. It would be understandable that time at home after the fierce battle they had just fought would be what Clint desired most. At the very least the archer could have let him know, Loki thought.

“Hey.”

Loki swung around and he nearly grinned in relief. “I have been searching for you.”

Clint moved in close and rested his hands at Loki’s waist.

“I’m home.”

“What?” Loki was confused.

To drive the point home, Clint put his hand at Loki’s neck. “I’m home, with you.”

Feeling thunder struck, it suddenly occurred to what Clint was saying.

“You’re staying.”

Then Clint did smile, wide until his cheeks hurt. “Yes.”

Relief, joy, and happiness flooded Loki and his lips met Clint’s. So happy were they that neither heard the cheers surrounding them.

Their kiss ended when Odin came forward with a goblet of wine. A smile filled the former king’s face. He held the drink out to Clint who took it and brought the cup to his lips.

“I expect a grandchild soon.”

Clint choked and sputtered on the wine. “What?”

With a knowing smile Odin walked away and Loki laughed feeling more lighthearted than he ever had in his life.

~*~

In the privacy of Loki’s rooms, the warm glow of a sun not yet risen had filled the room. Clint relaxed against Loki’s chest. They had spent the remainder of the night together wrapped in each other’s arms, exploring the new ground of love they had found.

As Loki threaded his fingers through Clint’s hair, he asked, “Why did you eat the apple?”

Clint shrugged. “It came down to something that Tasha would tell me.”

“What would she say?”

“Be happy.”

“That’s all?” Loki questioned.

“Yeah, that’s all.”

Loki rested his head back and thought for a moment.

“I love you, Clint.”

That got Clint’s attention and he shifted on the bed to look at Loki.

“You do?”

“I deeply regret never having spoken the words to my mother last I saw her. I can never allow it to pass again.”

Clint kissed him, then in a whisper against Loki’s lips said, “I love you, too.”

Loki wrapped his arms around Clint and they soon fell asleep together as the sun touched the sky.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this a lot so I've got another addition to add to this series. I'll be working on it in the days to come. Odin finally gets his revenge.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
